The Middle War
by TragischerRomantiker
Summary: How can you love someone who doesn't fully love you back? How much pain can you endure before you finally vanish?
1. Moon Princess

**Book 1: The Middle War**

_**How can you love someone who doesn't fully love you back?**_

**Chapter 1: Moon Princess**

Suki rested her head on Sokka's shoulder. The two were laying beneath a blooming sakura tree in a patch of moonlight that shone through a crevice in the ancient Air Temple. She closed her eyes and listened to the peaceful sounds of the temple. An iguana-pidgeon was whistling a sweet melody, and the trickling from a silvery stream of fountain water put the two lovers at ease.

For this simple moment in time there was no war... no broken bonds... no harm... no pain or suffering. Sokka wrapped his muscle toned arms around her figure. He felt the rise and fall of her breathing with his arms as he held her close to his body. Sokka planted a tender-loving kiss upon her forehead, causing Suki to giggle lightly.

He never wanted to let go... he wanted her to stay in his safe embrace. Sokka had lost the Northern Water Tribe's Princess, Yue. He hadn't been able to protect the princess... he would never allow that to happen again... especially not to Suki.

She snuggled in closer to him and exhaled a heavy sigh. She'd never really been in a relationship with a boy before, considering how all the men on Kyoshi Island were either old farts or weren't potty-trained. Suki could hear the steady beating of Sokka's heart pounding against her ear. Yet somehow, the rhythm seemed to soothe her.

The thudding resounded over and over again in her mind, like the beating of a drum; it was the beating of a warrior's heart. Suki smiled. She could rest here forever... eternally in the warmth of Sokka's embrace. A light breeze swept the loose strands of her hair out of her face. This delicate moment... she never wanted it to end. A sweet aroma reached them before Katara ruined the moment.

"Hey! Oh... I-uh... I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Sokka jolted upright, still clutching Suki in his strong arms. Her eyes flared open, and she found Katara staring at them with those questioning ocean eyes that she possessed.

"What do you want, Katara?" Sokka asked her, obviously upset his secret haven suddenly wasn't so secret.

Katara replied, "Well, I was just gathering everyone up to let them know that dinner was ready... I didn't know—"

"Alright... whatever... we'll be there in a minute!" Sokka hastened to respond, "Now go away!"

Katara left with a snicker. Apparently she was still trying to decide whether or not she was going to tell everyone else what Sokka had been up to before dinner... or if maybe she was just going to keep it to herself. Either way, Sokka wouldn't know which one she chose.

Sokka sighed as Katara left from his view. "It's all right, Sokka..." Suki attached her mouth to his and began kissing him passionately.

When they finally unlocked their lips, Sokka stood up and offered her a hand. She took his hand in hers and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Their hands seemed to fit perfectly together, like two pieces of the same jig-saw puzzle. She stared into the pool of mystic blue that was Sokka's eyes. Lovely.

**xXx**

Suki sat down around their fire. Katara gave her a plate of food. "Thank you Katara, it looks wonderful!" Suki exclaimed.

Katara smiled and continued to pass out plates of food to the others. The Duke sat in Suki's lap while he ate. He had become quite attached to her. Suki removed the boy's helmet and stroked his cinnamon hair gentley. He nestled closer to her and leaned against her chest as young boys would do to their mothers.

The Duke had never really had a real mother. He'd never told anyone about what had happend in his past, not even the Freedom Fighters. It was something he'd rather leave a secret to all but himself. Suki was the closest thing he'd ever had to a mother.

Suki didn't mind the boy huddled up to her; she thought it was cute. He began to slowly fall into a deep sleep. Hakoda smiled, remembering a time when Sokka looked the same way; slumbering closely cuddled up with his mother. It was a painful memory, but it was also quite comforting.

Katara was somewhat jealous of Suki. She was always so perfect, and all the boys seemed to take notice of her. Katara was tired of it... Suki never really did anything except cling to Sokka anyway! When was she going to start pulling her weight? Frankly, Katara was tired of being the only one doing all the women's work.

Of course she couldn't really count Toph... considering the girl was blind and acted like one of the guys anyhow. Yet Suki was just dead weight, and Katara was fed up with it.

"Suki..."

"Hm?"

Katara chose her words carefully, "Erm... Why don't you make dinner tomorrow?"

"Well... I've never actually tried to cook before... but I suppose I could give it a try," Suki added in, "although, I doubt anything I could make would ever end up as tastey as your cooking, Katara."

Katara wasn't expecting such a compliment... now she felt kind of bad for being jealous of Suki in the first place. Sokka handed his dirty plate to Katara then went over to Suki. He lifted The Duke out of her lap, being careful not to wake him, and then placed the boy in the pile of hay that he enjoyed sleeping in so much. The transfer didn't phase the boy in the slightest.

Suki gathered up her plate, as well as The Duke's, and took them over to Katara. "Hey... uhm... if you want to just leave a wash-rag and some water here, I'll take care of the dishes tonight. Then you can have some free time before turning in." Suki offered.

"That's nice of you, Suki. Okay, thanks."

Suki smiled warmly at her friend.

**xXx**

Stealth happend to be a signature trait of the Kyoshi warriors. Suki hadn't been able to fall alseep, so she figured it would be beneficial for her to go get some fresh air. She quietly dodged all the sleeping people sprawled out in various spots on the temple's stone flooring.

Katara woke, sensing something out of the usual. She caught a glimpse of Suki leaving the area. Katara rose from her warm sleeping bag, the chilly night air sending shivers up and down her spine. Ignoring the temperature change, Katara followed Suki.

When Suki felt she was far enough away from the group, she sat herself along the ancient temple's railing. The railing itself was slowly crumbling away. Suki stared at the silver moon hanging in the sky. She wondered idly if she would be with Sokka had the moon princess not returned to her place among the stars.

Suki heard footsteps coming from behind her, and she leapt to her feet. It was just a habit of hers; to be ready for an attack at any time.

"Whoa, hey... Suki, it's just me."

"Katara?"

"Yeah."

Suki lowered her guard, and the two girls sat down together and stared at the lovliness of the moon. They sat in silence for awhile. Eventually, Katara broke the night's hold on the silence, "Suki, what are you doing up here anyway?"

Suki sighed, "I couldn't sleep... I just... have a lot on my mind..."

"That _a lot_ doesn't have anything to do with my brother does it?" Katara asked jokingly.

"..."

Katara had expected at least a smirk from Suki, but apparently Sokka _was_ the thing causing Suki's mind to cloud. Katara tried to think of something she could say that might help Suki. "Well, if you want to share any of your thoughts with me, I'm willing to listen... of course if it's too personal, I understand if you don't feel like sharing."

Suki exhaled heavily, "Oh... it's not... like that... It's just that... my sixteenth birthday is tomorrow..."

"Sixteenth? In the water tribe that means you're old enough for marriage!" Katara wasn't really thrilled, but she didn't want to show that to Suki.

"Yeah... that's why I didn't tell Sokka... I didn't tell anyone, in fact."

"What?"

Suki nodded, "Yeah... you're the only one I've told... Please don't tell anyone, okay?"

Katara smiled, "Don't worry, I won't. It'll be our secret."

Suki was relieved to hear that. "I don't want Sokka to know... he's still in love with _her_..." Suki's sentence trailed off and her gaze shifted up to the moon.

Suddenly, Katara understood. Suki couldn't handle the fact that Sokka refused to let go of Yue entirely, so as much as Sokka loved Suki and she loved him, he would always be somewhat distracted by any remaining love for the moon princess.

Katara hugged her friend. Despite the fact that she constantly felt inferior to Suki, she still cared about her a lot. Suki began speaking again, "I know that water tribe members normally get engaged when they turn sixteen... and..." Suki paused for a moment, "... I know he had wanted to propose to the northern tribe's princess, but she had gotten engaged before he had the chance... that's why..."

Suki was unable to finish her thought. Katara held Suki tighter, "It's okay... you don't have to say it... I understand. You want him to propose to you, but you don't want to be fully commited to someone who isn't fully commited to you..."

"I keep wondering if maybe... I'm just not meant to be with Sokka..."

Katara let go of Suki, "I saw you two before dinner! You looked so happy together! And when The Duke fell asleep and Sokka came over... the three of you looked like a real family!"

Suki smiled a bit, "Maybe... what do you think the moon spirit would do?"

Katara gave Suki one of those knowing smiles, "She would tell you... duty comes first... that you have a duty to yourself and to your heart... and that she wants Sokka to be happy..." Katara stood up and winked playfully at Suki, "And I know for a fact that you make my brother _very_ happy."

Suki smiled as Katara began walking away, "Katara..."

The waterbender turned around to face Suki, "Thanks."

She nodded and went back to the campsite, leaving Suki to her thoughts. She would make the following day special for the Kyoshi warrior; after all she'd been through, Suki deserved it.

**xXx**

"Wake up, Lazy Bones!" Toph called over the fair skinned girl's head.

Suki groaned and opened her eyes to the bright world. She sat up and looked around at everyone who was already awake... but... a couple faces were missing.

"Hey... where are Sokka and Hakoda?" Suki asked.

Zuko, who was making some breakfast tea, replied, "They said they'd be back in a bit... something about Father-son bonding or whatever..."

Katara was busy hashing away at the eggs in her skillet, while Aang was doing hotsquats out of everyone's way under Chit Sang's watchful eye. Teo, Haru and The Duke were all caught up in an enthralling game of tag, as Toph lounged around picking her nose.

Momo flew onto Suki's head. She laughed, "Momo, what are you doing?"

The lemur began playing with her short-cropped hair. She rose from her makeshift bed on the stone floor and asked Katara if there was anything she could do to help.

"Absolutely not! You just take it easy today, alright?" Katara winked at Suki.

Suki smiled, she knew what Katara was doing.

* * *

_Originally this story was posted under the title Meadows of Heaven with my old pen-name xxExplodingxHairballxx. lol XD. I've since changed my PN (obviously) and also decided to change the story title since I am going through and updating ALL THE CHAPTERS! Yay! Please leave me kind reviews! Thanks! _


	2. Sakura Angel

**Chapter 2: Sakura Angel**

Each separate blade of grass had its own unique droplet of dew attached to its tip causing a dazzling spectacle of shimmering beauty for onlookers to witness. As Sokka made his way to the clearing, a smile broke across his face. The light breeze allowed the blades to sway and create a glittering landscape, a true marvel to behold. The way the grass sparkled could lead anyone to believe that this was a magical place.

Sokka knew that his scientific views didn't matter... this place was, indeed, magical. It was their sactuary, where even the farthest reaching war was shut out. In their own little patch of sunlight the sakura tree's blossoms seemed almost... _alive_.

A single word fell from Hakoda's lips, "Wow..."

"Yeah..."

Hakoda followed Sokka as they stepped lightly along a stone walkway leading to the great sakura tree in the center of the meadow. Throughout the field several flowers were just beginning to bloom, opening themselves to the morning's sweet touch. In a rapid change of direction, the teenager ran beyond the beaten path he had casually strolled on many atime before, and now sped blindly into a dark and unexplored wooded area.

"Sokka? Sokka! Come back here!" Overcome by perplexion and panic, Hakoda raced after his son.

It wasn't until he was well hidden by the forest trees that he finally discontinued his pace, for the boy was no fool; he knew well that his traveling companions would come searching for him, and when they did: he did not want to be discovered. This was something he would not discuss with the others, for if he did he could not be assured they would succumb to secrecy. Only his father, straining his lungs for oxygen that had fled him in his short-distanced chase, could be trusted with the information Sokka was about to divulge.

"What was that all about?" Hakoda asked in-between gasps for air.

"I don't want anyone to hear."

Two foreign beings, the likes the forest critters of the air temple had not seen in over a hundred years, stood amongst the trees, the space around them littered with the chatter of busy creatures that resided there.

"Well, they certainly won't hear you over all this din... what did you want to talk about, Sokka?"

Even though he knew it was important for him to trust his father with his intentions, Sokka hesitated when the Chief questioned the impudence of the situation. Still, he knew only his father would have the answers he needed, "How... erm... did you propose to Mom?"

Hakoda involuntarily raised an eyebrow as the words escaped his son's mouth. Proposals? What would Sokka need to know about proposals for? Surely his relationship with the Oceanama Fighter was not that invovled, was it? As Hakoda scrutinized his child, he was intrigued to find that the boy in question was pretending to be more interested in a colony of rhino-termites that had eaten away at a log suffering from wood rot than the current conversation. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that Suki-girl, would it?"

He turned to his father, an austere expression plastered on the young man's face. His next words were spoken with dominance, "Yes. It would."

As much as a goof-off as Sokka could be, it seemed that he also possessed a rare serious demeanor as well. Hakoda smiled, that girl really brought out the man in Sokka.

"Let's see..." Hakoda began, "I couldn't carve an engagement necklace to save my life... so Gran-gran told me to use hers... and well... your mother gave it to Katara, obviously..."

Sokka was listening intently to his father's tale; he wanted to do this perfectly.

**xXx**

The campsite was filled with eyes gawking at the attractive young woman eating her breakfast with grotesque manners. Suki wolfed down her porriage and chugged her tea. "Whoa, take it easy there, Suki!" Haru teased.

"Sorry, but I want to go somewhere special this morning," she handed her dishes to Katara, "It was very good, thanks! If I see Sokka, I'll send him back."

"Okay! Have fun, Suki!" Katara called after her.

"Where do you think she's going?" Zuko asked Katara.

Katara lifted her nose, "Why do you care?"

"Hey! I was only asking a question!"

"Well, it's none of your business, now is it!"

Toph began laughing hysterically, "You two bicker like a married couple!"

Zuko and Katara turned away from each other and chose to ignore Toph's comment. Tea came shooting out of Teo's nose and soaked Chit-Sang's clothing. "Aw man... now I gotta go wash this again..."

Such merriment among friends was hard to find in a world engulfed by war... these happy moments were the ones to cherish, for it would be sooner than expected that this would all come to an end.

**xXx**

Suki followed the stone path to her secret hide-away. She'd never seen it in the morning light. She smiled. It was simply beautiful. It looked as if it were somehow under a spell... somehow enchanted. She ran her callused hand along the bark of the nearly one-hundred year old tree, exploring each detailed crease with her fingers.

She gazed up in awe at the blossoms above her head. She spotted the break in the architecture that allowed the gentle sunlight to seep through the ceiling. Suki climbed the tree, thinking that perhaps she could find the source of the light.

The woman could hardly contain her astonishment and fear as her eyes met the outside world crawling with fire nation soldiers. Surely her eyes were merely deceiving her? Her breath hitched in her throat and with her curiosity filled, she ducked back into the safety of the sakura tree, the blossoms hiding the secret world below the ground.

Nagging, always nagging at the very edge of her mind was that memory of the Boiling Rock... the fear and the rage... why would such things seek to disrupt such a wonderful place as this? Why here? As defiant as Suki had been in prison, she would have to accept that the guards had managed to inject a fear in her that she would not soon forgive or forget. It was that agonizing pain that she now felt when the possibility of capture was so near to her—hanging over her, even. Suki wasn't ready to return to the campsite... she would sit here a while longer in the lowest branch of the sakura tree and contemplate her options. The air around her was thick with the pleasant scent of the blossoms. She caressed the petals of a blossom and placed it behind her right ear. It was with a deep exhale that Suki closed her eyes—eyes that had seen far too much in such a brief instance. She would have plenty of time for worry, but for now she would enjoy this moment of zen.

Sokka led his father back to the stone path. They momentarily paused, only to glance at the delicate tree one last time before resuming their walk back to the camp. They were caught dumbfounded as they looked up at what appeared to be angel shrouded in a magnificent array of brilliant cherry blossoms. Her eyes were closed and she was wrapped in a blanket of sunshine that made her fair skin radiate a bright glow. Suki was lovely.

Sensing the presence of others in her heavenly meadow, Suki opened her eyes to find two water tribe men staring at her awkwardly. "Hm? Hey, what're you two doing here?" The angel asked them, gracefully leaping from her perch in the tree.

"It would only be fair if I asked you the same question." Sokka replied.

"I asked first."

"Well..." her boyfriend couldn't conjure up a good comeback, "I asked SECOND!"

Suki smirked, was that the best he could come up with? She danced down the path, ignoring his question entirely.

"Hey! Where're you going?"

Was it not obvious? "Back to the campsite, where else?"

**xXx**

"Guys, Suki's back... and she brought Sokka and Hakoda with her." Toph announced, feeling the vibrations of the three with her earthbending.

"Suki!" The Duke called, running to greet the Kyoshi Warrior.

She giggled, "Hey, what's up, The Duke?"

He hugged her leg, since he really only reached her waist in height. She patted his head affectionately. However, Suki was somewhat distracted... she needed to tell them how much danger they were all in. "Guys, there's something I discovered while I was out..."

Haru perked brow. She sounded very distressed. "What is it, Suki?"

Teo joined in, also noting the unusual note in Suki's voice, "Yeah, what is it?"

The warrior spoke in a tone that suggested that this was a serious and urgent matter, "There's a meadow not too far from here... Katara, you were there yesterday... light shines through a hole in the ceiling. I... was curious... I looked through it, and I found a fire nation town with soldiers coming out of the woodwork! It isn't safe for us here anymore... if they find out that we're right below their noses..."

Suki didn't finish her thought, and everyone took this opportunity to discuss the issue. Voices ranged loudly in the air as the arguement raged on, and eventually, Aang was forced to step in, as the avatar, "Hey!" complete silence, "Listen, we'll stay here for three more days... then, we can select five people to ride Appa and everyone else will have to ride in the war balloon with Chit-Sang and Zuko... we'll use these next three days to gather supplies and figure out where to migrate to. Case closed."

No one felt any need to argue the matter further now that the avatar had devised a resolution... even if he _was _only about twelve-and-a-half years old. So much had already happend... and the day was still young.

* * *

_Reviews make me happy, so I hope I continue to recieve some nice ones. Hopefully no one will tire of this story, and they will motivate me to continue writing. Thanks again everyone!_


	3. Onyx Jewel

Sokka remembered what happend the last time he tried to give a carving to a girl... Yue ended up thinking his fish was a bear. How can a person confuse a _fish_ with a _bear_? When Sokka was the one who carved it, that's how.

He couldn't think up a good design for his carving. He tossed aside yet another crumpled up piece of parchment. Despite his obvious frustration with the design, Sokka had an even bigger problem... what was he supposed to make a necklace out of? They didn't exactly have the proper materials for this project. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Sokka exhaled heavily and stood from Appa's saddle; the place he'd been hiding for the past 2 hours. He yawned, stretching his arms high above his head. Sokka bent over and picked up his blade. He figured that a sparring match with Zuko would clear his thoughts.

The water tribian slid down Appa's tail. Sokka found the firebender meditating alone. He didn't once wonder where the others were; Sokka had a feeling he already knew.

"Hey! Zuko!" Sokka called to him.

Zuko directed his attention to Sokka, "Hey."

"Uh... Would you mind dueling me? I-uh... don't want my skills to get rusty!"

The prince rose from the ground, he couldn't help but feel that the non-bender was acting suspiciously. Nonetheless, Zuko replied, "Okay sure... I'll go get my swords."

**xXx**

"Come catch me, Suki!" The Duke shouted playfully, running through the flowers of the sacred meadow.

Suki and Sokka had promised eachother that they would never allow anyone set foot into _their_ meadow. However, Suki couldn't help it anymore. Somehow, the war had seeped in with the sunshine and now she was forced to bring the group here. All except for Zuko, who'd volunteered to stay behind and wait for Sokka to finish his "secret project".

"I'll come play in a minute!" Suki called to the young boy.

She spoke softly to Aang, Katara, and Toph, not wanting the others to fret, "See where the light comes in above the sakura tree? That's the gateway to the fire nation town. Once all the cherry blossoms fall, whoever is in that town will be able to peer right down into this meadow."

Jitsang's ear twitched, and he heard something unfamiliar, "Guys, quiet! I think I hear somet'ing!"

The group was silent. They began to hear voices...

"I'm telling the truth, Misa! There's a secret world down there full of... _ancient alien technology!!_"

"Ganju, stop being stupid! There's nothing down there! It's just a pot-hole!"

"No really! I think Ozai locks his angels down there! It's amazing! You have to-"

"Fine! Since you insist on being a big dummy, we'll go down there... just not today, alright?"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"**FINE!**"

**xXx**

The clang and clashing of the swords echoed through the temple. The teenagers were at about the same level when it came to swordsmanship.

"So what is this all about?" Zuko finally asked.

Sokka knocked the left sword out of Zuko's hand, "What are you talking about? Nothing's up, really! I just needed a break, that's all!"

Zuko did some impressive backflips to reclaim his second sword, "That's not what I meant... you've been really distracted lately... Ever since we came back from the Boiling Rock."

"No, I-"

Zuko pinned Sokka to the ground, crossing his swords at Sokka's neck, "Don't let your guard down, Fool."

The prince's swords retreated into the comfort of their sheath. Zuko extended a hand to Sokka, which the warrior accepted gratefully. "Look, Sokka, I'm not stupid... you're planning something for Suki."

Sokka sighed. He was caught. "Yeah... okay... I'm trying to make a necklace for her, but we don't have the materials I need..."

Rolling his eyes Zuko responded, "And somehow challenging my swords to your meteorite blade would solve that problem?"

Sokka's gaze shifted to his meteorite blade. The sun glinted off its onyx surface, reminding him that his sword was otherworldly. When Sokka stared into the blackness, the blade reflected the face of a warrior... A Kyoshi warrior.

"Zuko! That's it! You're a genius!!" Sokka screamed.

Zuko raised a brow, "What?"

"My meteorite blade! I gave Toph the left over material! There's probably enough to make a charm for her necklace!"

**xXx**

Katara was relieved to know that everyone was safe for now. She rested her head against the soft and lush grass. This place was wonderful... so peaceful.

Aang, who didn't get to see much fun these days, was actually having a good time. He didn't know why he was having so much fun when there was obviously danger lurking just above them, but he also didn't seem to care. This place just seemed to have an effect that forced you to be happy.

Suki laughed, dancing in the beauty with The Duke, Teo, and Aang. Jitsang and Hakoda were laughing as they talked and told jokes to one another. While Toph was fussing about how Haru was wimpy earthbender and pestered him about how stupid his moustache was; even if she couldn't see it, she knew it was there and must've looked pretty stupid.

**xXx**

"Where is it?!" Sokka asked himself, rummaging through various bags.

Zuko pulled a bracelet out of one of Toph's bags. It was black as outer space and weighed probably about a pound and a half. "Is this it?"

Sokka looked over at the bracelet, "Yes!"

The firebender laughed on the inside wondering how Toph could wear something so heavy on her arm. "So... now what are you going to do?"

"Eh... I'm not sure..."

Zuko slapped a hand on his forehead. Sokka could be a real pain in the butt sometimes. Sokka continued, "I mean... I sorta want to make it look like Katara's... you know what Katara's looks like, right? I just want it to have a different design."

The prince nodded, remembering when he had used Katara's necklace as a means to finding the avatar. He noticed that Katara still wore it, but he tried not to stare so much... it would make people wonder. In any case, Zuko recalled the design was very carefully carved into a refined saphire stone, then polished and attached to a ribbon. He had studied it often when it was in his possession, but only because he'd had nothing better to do.

"Okay... I'll help you..."

"Alright, but you've got to promise to keep it a secret between us... I don't want anyone else to find out."

Zuko nodded. "I have an idea... we can go to a fire nation town... there's one pretty close. We can probably get there by walking. It should have the tools we need and-"

"Dude, are you half crazy?! we're wanted all over the fire nation! How are we supposed to get into a fire nation town?!"

"It's small and pretty much forgotten, the people there survive off of the food that the military provides. I know there's got to be at least one blacksmith there," Zuko paused, "The trick will be blending in with the villagers."

Sokka sighed, "We have less than three days to get this done... let's go!"

* * *

_Thanks everyone for keeping me motivated! Anyone have thoughts on what will happen in the next chapter? Please leave a review, they make me smile!_

_:D_


	4. Love Advice

Night had fallen and the group was once again gathered around the cracking sounds of a warm fire, courtesy of Jitsang. Suki was busy preparing dinner for everyone.

"You know, Suki, you don't have to make dinner tonight." Katara told her.

Suki laughed, "I already promised I would, so that's that."

Toph screamed. The startled group rushed over to the blind girl, wondering what could have possibly caused her to screech like that.

"Toph are you okay?!" Katara called.

"THOSE LITTLE **RATS!!** THEY _STOLE_ MY **BRACELET!!**" Toph yelled, "Where are they?! I'm going to _kick their butts_ all the way to _**BA SING SE!!**_"

Suki gave a sigh of relief, knowing Toph wasn't hurt... Toph's anger, however, was something to be a little bit more concerned about.

Suddenly, Toph's face seemed more shocked or surprised than it did fierce, "They aren't here..."

"'Aren't here'? What are you talking about, Toph?" Hakoda asked her.

Toph squatted low to the floor, placing her hand on the stone to feel for vibrations, "I said 'They aren't here'... Zuko and Sokka aren't in the air temple at all! They're just... gone..."

Momo flew over to Suki and sat himself on her shoulders. He started poking her head with a rolled up piece of parchment. Suki took the parchment from the lemur and read it aloud to the group:

"_Zuko and I are going to go find some supplies... we'll be back in a couple days... tell Toph we took her bracelet for trading purposes and that we're really sorry... I'll make it up to her. Anyway! See you guys when we get back! Signed, Sokka and Zuko."_

Aang had gone to feed Appa, but he came back crying out, "Guys! Appa's missing!"

"It's okay, Aang, Sokka and Zuko are probably just borrowing him." Haru explained to the avatar.

Katara cut in, "Yeah, it looks like Sokka and Zuko went to go get some supplies for our move."

**xXx**

"Thanks for the ride, Appa... you go back now." Sokka told the sky bison.

Appa grunted and left the boys alone.

"Okay, so we've got the looks... you ready to go?" Zuko asked Sokka.

"Wait, not yet..." He attached his beard to his face, "Okay ready!"

"What's that on your face?"

"A beard!" Sokka replied with a wide grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Zuko sighed, "Okay... whatever... follow my lead."

"You're dressed up like a _pirate... _nobody's going to take you seriously when you look like that!"

Zuko had put an eye patch over his eye and then had saw it fitting to dress himself as a pirate. Unfortunately, that would probably only cause more stares than less. "Oh yeah? Well at least, I'm not the one with a growth on my face!"

"Touche."

Sokka followed Zuko into the town.

"WELCOME TO LILY PEAK!" several merchants shouted.

Zuko ignored them, he had his mind set on finding the town's blacksmith.

A young woman giggled from the shadows, "You boys lost?"

"Actually, we're just looking for the blacksmith..." Old man Sokka answered her.

She laughed, "That'd be me... Come on inside... we keep the smithery upstairs."

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other and shrugged before following the girl inside. Inside was cobblestone flooring, and walls decorated in various animal pelts. It looked like it was a small tavern with the bar and the waitresses flirting with the soldiers in their booths.

They walked up a spiral staircase on the left side of the tavern. The upper level was quiet compared to the lower. She opened a door at the top of the staircase.

"Hey, Ganju! I brought some boys... they say they need a blacksmith." She blew some loose strands of her sienna hair out of her face.

Ganju, the man who was currently working on a sword, immediately abandoned his work upon her entry, "Misa? Who are these men?"

"What does it matter? They're not part of the military, so we should help them, right?!" Misa crossed her armes and glared at the other man.

Ganju groaned. Misa rolled her eyes, "Ignore that idiot, he's my brother, Ganju. My name is Misa, by the way. Might I ask who you two are?"

"I'm a pirate! uhm... ARRRGH!" Zuko tried to be scary, but it was an incredibly cheesy impersonation.

"And I'm Sok-" Sokka caught himself, "u... Soku!"

"Soku and a pirate, huh?" Misa giggled and walked back over to them. She ripped Sokka's beard off and pulled off Zuko's eye patch, "Right... are you boys willing to tell me the truth now?"

Sokka sighed, "Okay, look, I'm from the southern water tribe... I've gotten myself mixed up in the war... now all I want to do is make an engagement necklace for my girlfriend."

"You're from the southern water tribe?" Ganju asked him a bit surprised.

"Yeah..."

Misa laughed, "Okay, okay... I believe you... so what're _you_ doing here, Prince boy? And why are you dressed up like a _pirate?_"

"Because it's obvious who I am if people look at my face... and I know for a fact there's a lot of money for whoever captures me and turns me in..."

"Well... we _could_ turn you over to the military unit using our town as a secret base... we _are_kind of in a tight spot for money right now..." Misa laughed, "But we won't!"

"Why not?"

Ganju slapped him on the back, "Because we know that the only reason you would leave the palace after three years of banishment is so you could join the rebellion!"

"Our father was killed because he was sent off to the war and Muh-ma was so infuriated that she joined the rebellion... but she got caught and they put her in the Boiling Rock. We haven't heard hide nor hair of her since..."

Sokka really felt for them... his father being sent off to the war, his mother killed, his father imprisoned in the Boiling Rock, "It must be hard..."

Misa stared at him with her cool brown eyes and smiled, "Not really... I don't see any point in the war, but I also don't see any point in rebelling... that's how it is with a lot of the people around here... that's also why we have so many fugitives hidden _and_why the military set a base here."

"That may be easy for you to say, but I would join the rebellion in a heartbeat!" Ganju interrupted, "After what this war has done to us, how could you _not_ see it the same way I do?! This war has to end! And the Fire Lord must be brought down! Tell her, Your Highness!"

Ganju was obviously referring to Zuko. Misa stared at Zuko, daring him to say something. Zuko did not speak. He wasn't used to being called anything but the "Royal Pain" anymore. Misa smirked, "Ganju, you're wasting your time... the rebellion has sought you out... and your eyes won't open..."

"What're you talking about, Misa?" Ganju asked.

The girl playfully ruffled her twin brother's hazelnut locks, "You feel so strongly that they are part of the rebellion... and they came seeking the blacksmith's help... so let's help them."

His hazel eyes widened as he realized exactly what she meant. He tied a green bandana over his hair to keep it from falling into his face as he worked. "Okay! Let's get started! Do you have a material you want me to use?"

Sokka nodded, "Do you think you could use a special material?"

"Absolutely!"

He handed the bracelet to Ganju, who seemed fascinated with it. "Where on earth did you get this?"

"It didn't come from earth... it was part of a meteor. I used the same material to make a blade for myself." Sokka informed him.

Misa took the bracelet from Ganju's hands, "A meteor you say? Very intriguing... Ganju... you better make the finest jewel ever with this!"

Ganju nodded, "Not a problem."

He immediately set to work. Misa stood off to the side of the room with Sokka and Zuko. Then, Zuko realized something, "Hey, I thought you said you were the blacksmith."

"Ganju and I trade jobs every now and then... and sometimes we even have a kind of 'tag team' thing going on... we run the two businesses that our parents left behind. My muh-ma was very good with jewelry... Ganju doesn't want to be seen anywhere near that shop... he thinks it's too _girly_ for him, so he is usually taking care of my father's blacksmith business." Misa paused, "It's somewhat unfortunate, but both businesses are slowly dying... but that's only because my brother refuses to help out the military."

"And for good reason!" The man shouted as he worked diligently on his newest project.

"Anyway... enough about us... what about you, Mr. Southern Water Tribe? What's your story? I thought only the Northern Tribe made engagement necklaces."

Zuko raised a brow, "And you know this because...?"

the woman laughed cheerily, "My muh-ma was part of Northern Water Tribe before she came to the Fire Nation in disguise as a common citizen. Of course, she met my father here... she taught us kiddos a thing or two about Water Tribe traditions."

Sokka looked down at his feet... why were his shoes so fascinating all of a sudden? "My dad was born in the Northern Tribe, and then his family moved to the South... where he met my mother... so I guess... I _am_ of Northern blood, but that's not why I'm making a necklace for my girlfriend... she's not even part of the Water Tribe..."

"Oh?"

"She's from an island in the Earth Kingdom... I'm making a necklace for her because... I love her."

Misa snickered a bit, "You do realize the commitment you're making, right?"

Sokka looked up from his shoes at the sound of that word. Misa continued speaking, "You can't EVER stop thinking about _her_ and _her_ happiness! You can't EVER have any other women on your mind outside of _family_ and _friends_! And you can NEVER tell her she's _wrong_! Oh yes, that would be a _big_ mistake!"

Ganju spoke up, wiping away some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, "As long as you realize that there are no take-backsies I think you'll be fine. Now, Misa, I need your help here..."

Misa sighed and walked over to her brother. He'd seperated the bracelet into itty-bitty pieces and placed them into a small heat-resistant container about the size of a pai-sho tile. She pulled her waist length hair into a ponytail at the back of her neck to keep it out of her way.

"Why are the pieces so little?" Zuko asked with genuine curiousity as Misa began melting the pieces with her firebending.

"It'll make the process go quicker... I know that you guys must be on a pretty tight schedule... am I right?" Ganju asked.

"Actually... we kind of need to be back in another day or so... we're relocating so we don't get captured by soldiers."

Ganju brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully, "Where did you say you were staying?"

Sokka and Zuko exchanged looks before Zuko replied, "The Western Air Temple...'

"Ganju... that place you were telling me about earlier... you don't think..." Misa's sentence was cut off by her brother, "You bet I do! Guys, there's a secret entrance into the Western Air Temple... It looks like a pot-hole to any ordinary person, but it actually leads to a really gorgeous meadow! Misa and I will show you where it is when you are ready to leave."

Zuko felt like they were a bit pressed for time, and he didn't want this to take so long, "How long will this take you?"

"mmm... If Ganju and I work through the night the jewel will be done by morning... it's not as big as a sword... which takes nearly two days to complete without sleep... but Water Tribe over there is going to need to carve it in the morning." Misa informed the boys.

"What?! Can't one of you carve it??" Sokka really didn't want to ruin the whole thing by carving crap into something so beautiful.

Misa laughed, "We're already doing you a favor by making the jewel... to be quite honest... if time would allow it, we would have had you do this part on your own... but that would have taken too much time... so the least you can do is the carving."

Sokka argued, "But I can't carve to save my life!"

"I doubt that will matter," Ganju told him, "if she loves you... then she'll adore just the simple thought of it... not so much how wonderful it is... in her eyes everything you do is probably wonderful... even everything you mess up... girls are just... like that."

Zuko felt a pang of guilt. Mai wasn't like that. She was so hurt when he messed up... and then she even helped him escape from the Boiling Rock when he messed up again. She was the one making sacrifices for him. There's no happiness in that.

"But of course, what my brother is also forgetting to mention, is that girls like to be treated with the best in mind... if it isn't your very best, then don't bother... if you don't give it all you've got, or try your hardest that girl will get pissed off at you and probably throw you out the window!" Misa had successfully scared Sokka out of his wits, "hahaha, but on a lighter note, girls will always keep you first in their mind. Even when you've successfully destroyed their very being, they wouldn't be able to live with themselves if any harm came to you... that's how girls are."

That was it... Mai still cared about him... that's why she had been willing to put herself in danger to save him. Now Zuko felt awful. "Who gave you two the right to pass out advice on girls?" Sokka inquirred.

Ganju and Misa both laughed before Ganju replied, "Anyone can give out advice. It's your choice whether to follow it or not."

"Here, Bubba, it's all melted for ya..." Misa stood up from her seat beside her brother, "Prince Zuko, I'll show you and your friend where you can sleep tonight... Ganju, I'll be back in a minute!"

* * *

_Well, another chapter has ended! Thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews! You all have inspired me a great deal! _

_Also, I'd like to thank a certain reviewer (coughKimba616cough) for their idea for Sokka's beard. That just made this chapter so much more fun for some reason lol XD_

_Relay your thoughts to me please!_


	5. Sweet Fantasies

Sokka and Zuko were told to make themselves comfortable in Ganju's room. "He hardly ever uses it." Misa had informed them the previous night.

Zuko was up bright and early... early as in he had everything ready for their departure before 6AM. Sokka felt something crawling up his leg. He groaned, "Zuko... stop tickling me... I'm not getting up..."

Zuko raised a brow, "But how can _I _be tickling _you_ if I'm on the _opposite_ side of the room from you?"

Suddenly, Sokka's eyes flashed open, and he threw the covers off of himself. A larger than average tigerspider was crawling up the back of his leg. "GWAHHHHHHH!! ZUKO GET IT OFF OF ME!! GET IT OFF!!" Sokka screamed so loud that the Fire Lord probably heard from his palace.

The firebender got Sokka to hold still for a moment while he removed the unwanted spider. Zuko placed the spider just outside the window and then shut the curtains once more. It was at this very moment that Misa barged into the room, "GOOD MORNING, BOYS!! How did y'all sleep? Good, I hope!"

Sokka nearly had a heart attack from Misa's exploding entrance. "Don't do that!!" Sokka screeched.

Misa laughed in that sort of psychotic way that she simply did, "Hahaha!! What? Did I scare you into wetting your pants, Water Tribe? C'mon! we've got some firebender heads to knock around this morning!"

Zuko and Sokka exchanged glances before following Misa back up to the Smithery. Ganju greeted them with a wide smile when they entered. "It's breakfast time again, is it?"

"Okay, what're you talking about?" Zuko demanded to know.

"I told you... we're tight for money, didn't I?" Misa asked, "We can't afford food... so we steal from the military!"

"But... stealing is... _wrong!_" Sokka pointed out.

Ganju laughed heartily, "Really? Haha, they have plenty, I assure you."

Misa grinned, "Yeah... every man for himself though... if you don't come with us, you get none. That's how it is... we only grab what we can carry with both hands... usually it's just a loaf of bread and some jelly or something... wanna come?"

Zuko politely declined the free meal, "No thanks... we need to get back as soon as possible. We'll get fed when we return to the temple."

Ganju smiled. He admired the future Fire Lord. "Sister... we can _buy_ our food today, can we not? From the tavern below?"

Misa's eyes widend from the thought of sticker-shock, but then her face returned to its usual haughtiness. "Sure. We have enough for _one_ day I suppose."

Her brother nodded. "Good. Then we can eat after these fine gentlemen leave."

It was obvious she had been excited about the morning's little adventure and was now showing signs of dismay. Ganju went to fetch the finished product for Sokka and Zuko.

"Ganju and I were discussing the matter of your payment to us last night while we were working on this..."

Zuko and Sokka both had that look on their face that said, 'Payment? But we don't have money!'

Ganju continued for his sister, seeing the expression held on the boys' faces, "But we decided that if you are able to defeat the Fire Lord, then this jewel will be _more_ than paid for."

Misa's mocking smile formed on her face, "But... if you lose, we figure... you'll be _dead_ anyway, so the necklace will still be paid for... just in a different form."

The hazel-eyed man laughed, "Ignore, Misa..." he was holding a velvet box, "Here..."

Sokka took the box from Ganju's hands. He took a deep breath before slowly opening the box. Inside on a silk pillow sat the necklace. The onyx jewel resting in the middle of the pillow and connected to a black ribbon by a piece of silver. It was simply gorgeous.

Misa took the box from Sokka's hands. She removed the necklace from the inside and placed it carefully on a work table. "Now finish the job!" She was glaring at him with dagger eyes, lined by dark circles from her lack of sleep, "I didn't stay awake all night for you to botch up the finishing touch!"

Sokka sank into the chair at the work table, wondering how he was supposed to... or even _what_ he was supposed to carve into this jewel. He felt Misa's prescence from over the back of his shoulder. "Are you going to stand there and watch me until I finish?"

"Yessir! And I'm _not_ leaving my post for _anything!_"

"Not even the _bathroom??_" Sokka asked her a bit disturbed.

"I'll just have to wait! Now get busy, Water Tribe!" Misa slammed several tools onto the table, making a loud _BANG!_

Sokka jumped a bit in his seat and flinched at the sound of the tools against the metal table. He extended a shakey hand, and randomly picked a tool to carve with. He just hoped he chose the right one.

**xXx**

Suki had decided to spend her night away from the others. However, where Suki went... The Duke insisted on following to "protect her" until Sokka got back. It was probably somewhere around noon, Suki thought... but even she wasn't really keeping track of the time. She was just enjoying her time by herself. Although... "Sukiii!! look at these flowers I found!!"

Suki giggled. She supposed she wasn't really alone, now was she? The Duke ran over to her holdin some fire lilies and daisies in his hands. He gave her his widest grin and held them out to her. "Here! I picked these for you!"

She smelled the very lovely combinateion of the two scents together. "They're wonderful, thank you!" Suki told the young boy.

She was sitting on her knees in a clear patch of grass in the center of the flowers, so she was eye level with The Duke. He flopped down on his back and Suki made a flower crown for him out of the flowers she'd brought him. "Sit up..." Suki told him gentley.

The Duke sat up and Suki replaced the helmet on his head with the flower crown. The two giggled together. The Duke stood up, "I'm going to go find more flowers so you can have a crown too!"

Suki smiled and watched as The Duke sped off in search of more flowers. "Careful!" she called to the energetic little boy.

**xXx**

It was finally over. Misa glanced over his shoulder. "Hm... it's cute... but let's make it radiant! Step aside, Water Tribe!"

Sokka gladly had her take over. He watched her turn his little scratches on the jewel's surface into a _real_ carving. Misa knew exactly what tools to use and how to use them. When she was finished it looked amazing!

"Wow! It's so... beautiful!" Sokka exclaimed.

Misa chuckled slightly, "It's not quite done yet... besides... _you_ made it, remember?"

She took it away from his sight for a moment into the corner of the room. After many minutes of loud bangs, clangs and much buzzing, Misa returned to him and held the necklace for him to view as a whole.

"It looks so different... how did you do that? It's all... _shiney_..."

Misa laughed, "I only polished it, idiot... I told you it was the icing on the cake... but now it's done."

She placed it back into the special velvet box. Misa looked at the necklace as though she longed to wear it herself. She closed the box and handed it to Sokka. "You guard that thing with your life, ya hear me?" Misa asked him.

Sokka smiled, "Don't worry... I'm not going to let _anything_ happen to this necklace."

Misa nodded her approval. Sokka turned to Ganju and Zuko. The prince and the blacksmith bore silence toward the warrior. "Oh! Before we leave... Here, _Soku..._ I believe this belongs to you." Misa handed Sokka his beard.

"My beard!!" Sokka started dancing around with the fake wiskers, "Oh, how I missed you! But we are reunited at last, Beard!! Let's promise to never get seperated again!!"

Sokka recieved strange stares from the other three, before he finally put the beard on his face. "And Zuko... the clothes we gave you... will they suffice?" Misa inquirred.

Zuko nodded. He was wearing some of Ganju's old clothing that didn't fit the heavy set man. "But what about-?" Zuko's sentence was cut off as Misa handed him an old cloth covered in red stains, "Wear this over your eye... it'll just make you look like you've been critically wounded. At least it'll make you blend in better than that ridiculous _pirate_ disguise."

Ganju let out a chuckle at the thought of Prince Zuko's pirate costume, "A _pirate..._ haha, good _God,_ Mate... what _were_ you _thinking?_ Hahaha! I'm surprised they let you in past the _gate!_ Haha!"

Zuko muttered some rather unkind words to himself while knotting the cloth around his head. "Are we all set then?" Misa questioned.

The boys nodded. "Good! Ganju, lead the way!" Misa ordered her brother.

Almost as soon as they emerged from the tavern they were spotted by some soldiers. "Hey you!" one called to Ganju, "You're the blacksmith aren't you?"

Ganju glared at them, "Depends."

"Listen, we need 6 replacement swords by next week, do you think you can handle that?"

"No. I don't work for the Fire Nation army... get your own blacksmith on the job, because I refuse to work for scum like you!" Ganju spit at thier feet.

"Look here, Punk. Either you suck it up or we've been authorized to take you into custody! Now agree to our terms or you are under arrest!"

"You better come catch me then!" Ganju ran off with several guards chasing behind him.

Misa hurried into a back alley with Zuko and Sokka. The water tribian asked, "Misa, what's going on?"

"My brother has eluded the soldiers many times before, he normally just dives into the water reserve and he loses them."

"How? Wouldn't they just wait for him to resurface?" zuko wondered.

"They do, but my brother can manipulate the water... so he can stay under there for several hours rather than minutes... you'd think the soldiers would give up after it their attempts didn't work the first 17 times..." Misa said rolling her eyes.

Sokka finally realized it, "Oh! So Ganju's a waterbender!"

"Shhhh!! Not so loud, Idiot! If the soldiers find out then they'll start looking for ways to capture him for sure! Anyway... that's why my brother _usually_ doesn't leave the tower... and when he does, he weres a disguise so as to not get spotted." Misa paused, "You both have to leave... NOW! It isn't safe for you here anymore... Ganju covered the hole with the dumpster the last time we were back here... forgive me for not saying a proper goodbye, but I have some business to attend to"

She bowed respectfully to Zuko, "I hope to someday soon see you on the throne as Fire Lord Zuko... goodbye, Friends! And good luck!"

Misa ran out into the streets and began directing attention away from the alley. They really owed a lot to those two, and it was a debt that they most certainly intended to pay.

**xXx**

Suki's head shot in the direction of the hole. She thought she heard... "C'mon, Zuko, this is our chance! Let's go!"

"Sokka?" Suki asked herself, raising a brow.

She stood from her spot in the soft grass and walked slowly toward the sakura tree. A loud screeching noise came from above. Then Sokka and Zuko jumped down into the tree. Zuko squatted in a low branch, whereas Sokka hit every one on the way down. He landed on the ground with a loud _THUD!_

Suki examined the bearded man curiously with her violet eyes for a moment before realizing who he really was. "Sokka! It really is you!" She hugged him dearly.

Sokka knew he was going to have a large bump on his head from the fall, but at the moment he didn't care. He was a bit preoccupied with the sensation of having Suki's warm touch around him again. The warrior smiled at her, "Hi."

"Nice of you to _drop_ in," Suki giggled, "But... what's with the beard?"

Sokka sat up, flexing his muscles, "It makes me look like a MANLY MAN!"

Suki was dying from her series of giggle fits. Sokka always had a way of making her laugh. Toph, leading the rest of the group, stormed over to Sokka, "_NO!_ It makes you look more like a bearded **LADY!**"

When Sokka saw her expression, he knew he was going to die. He just knew it.

* * *

_11:59PM and I'm finally finished! Whooo! Man, I had a really hard time thinking up this chapter. You guys better be grateful! lol XD_

_Naw, it's okay... Please leave me a reivew! Thanks for reading!_


	6. Sunset Romance

He had to do this before dark... and he knew the sun would be setting very soon. He was sitting with the group, while Suki bandaged him up from is tangle with Toph earlier.

"So tell us, Sokka... what did you do with the bracelet exactly?" Katara asked him, angred by his stupidity. The idiot left to find "supplies" with Toph's bracelet as a form of payment, yet he surprisingly came back _without_ supplies and _without_ Toph's bracelet.

Sokka blinked, "Oh... I uh... owch!"

"Sorry... I didn't mean to tie it so tight..." Suki allowed for some slack in the bandage, "Is that better?"

Sokka smiled at his angel, "Yeah... much."

Since Sokka was completely oblivous to everyone else around him at the moment, Katara figured she'd just have to take her anger out on Zuko. As Zuko began explaining the story to the others, Sokka led Suki away. "Where're we going?" She asked him curiously.

"To the meadow... I need to talk to you... _alone..._" Sokka responded.

Immediately, Suki thought something was wrong. Sokka sounded so serious. As he held her hand while walking up the path, she wondered what was running through his mind... why was he so tense?

The meadow was tinted an irregular shade of orange, a bright flare of light that encased everything. It looked so lovely... so very romantic. Sokka felt that this was the perfect timing. The scenery was spectacular! Ganju's words fought themselves to the top of Sokka's thoughts, _As long as you realize that there are no take-backsies you should be fine..._

Sokka smiled, for Ganju was right... there were absolutely no take-backsies in love and war. Suki glanced up at the sakura tree... the blossoms were painted the same orange that glinted and sparkled against the grass and the newly bloomed flowers. Petals danced in the breeze; falling like a graceful rain.

Sokka pulled Suki into an embrace. He wanted to hold her... just for a moment. Even for the short time he was away from her, he was unable to remove her face from his mind. There wasn't an instant that Sokka wasn't thinking about her.

"It's been a bit since we've been in this meadow alone together..." Sokka whispered into her ear.

He kissed her cheek tenderly before unfolding his arms from around her body. "Sokka, what's this all about? Is there something wrong?" Suki asked him, her concerned eyes staring into his own.

"Actually... there is something I wanted to ask you, now that you mention it."

"Well, what is it? You know you can tell me anything!"

Sokka sighed, getting down on one knee. He wasn't sure if he was quite ready to "pop the question", but it was now or never. Sokka reached into a pouch he was wearing on his side. He pulled out a velvet covered box. Suki wondered what was inside of it.

"Well, I went into town and made something... I don't know why I chose to do this before the end of the war... but maybe..." Sokka sort of trailed off, but quickly continued, "it was because I don't know if either of us will survive the next time we attempt to over throw the Fire Lord."

"Sokka... wha-?"

He opened the box to reveal a stunning water tribe engagement necklace. It was onyx in color and reflected the orange that shimmered against it's polished surface. The design on the jewel was very intricately and masterfully carved and was incredibly precise. A crescent moon curved around the left side, while some waves seemed frozen in time beside it. It was simply beautiful. The jewel was attached to a silver piece to connect it to the silk black ribbon.

Suki's eyes stared at the necklace in awe. Sokka made this? For her? So that meant...

"Suki..." Her heart pounded loudly against her chest with the suspense. She waited impatiently for him to finish his question, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Time seemed to stop. Suki exhaled a breath that she had not been aware she was holding. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the necklace, and the man holding it. This is what she had wanted. A tear streamed down her face. She wasn't one to cry, but the emotions were finally too much for her.

"No... I-I'm sorry... I just..."

Sokka stood up. He felt like someone just took a stamp to his forehead that labeled him "REJECTED". He didn't know why she was the one crying when he was the one who just got completely doused in humiliation. He wiped away her tears, "Don't cry... it's okay..."

"No... Sokka, it's not _okay_! I love you! Really, I do! But... you..." Suki couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

Sokka raised a brow. Had he hurt her without knowing it? That wasn't acceptable. He had to fix whatever was bothering Suki. "I what?" Sokka asked her, "Tell me what I did to hurt you, Suki... I don't like seeing you so upset..."

Suki sniffled, "you... don't love me..."

Sokka was appalled. Oh yeah, sure; he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him and he was the one who didn't love her... that sure made a lot of sense. "That's not true! I love you, Suki! More than _anything_ in the world! I would do anything for you! I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my _life_ with you!"

"Do you love me more than the Moon Princess? Or am I just her _replacement_?"

Suki's gaze was at the ground. She didn't bother raising her eyes to meet his. Somehow she knew what kind of look his eyes would give her.

Sokka was silent. Yue was dead, so he knew he could never be with her. Suki was here, and he wanted to love her with all his heart... but the truth was that... a part of his heart would always belong to Yue. He couldn't let go of the moon spirit, no matter how desparately he tried.

Suki's face began to get red, and she ran away from him. She ran down the stone path. Suki supposed she was running back to the campsite, but she wasn't entirely sure. All she knew was she had to escape... she had to get away from him. Suki didn't know why she was so uncomfortable round him so suddenly... but it seemed as though the princess wanted Sokka to remain hers. Yet Suki couldn't give him up. She wanted Sokka... she wanted him all to herself, but as long as he still had feelings for Yue, this dream of hers would never come true... Suki would never get her happy ending.

He watched her run, but he didn't run after her. He let her slip away from him. Sokka didn't want to hurt Suki anymore than he already had. Strange how he had successfully broken more than one girl's heart in the past day. Katara was pissed at him for leaving, Toph was pissed at him for stealing her bracelet, Suki was pissed at him for not choosing one girl over the other, and he figured Yue would probably show up at any second to beat him into a bloody pulp with her moon powers because he just tried to propose to Suki.

Sokka sighed and slumped his back against the sakura tree. He slid down the trunk until his butt reached the ground. He stared at the jewel resting inside the box. All that trouble he went through to get this thing, and he got rejected. Now he had to choose which girl he wanted. Why didn't he think about this sooner? Sokka felt like a total loser... because no matter what or who he chose... he was still going to lose.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? That question was one he asked himself often now. Sokka held his head in his hands. Decisions, decisions... and he had to make the right one for the right reasons... Misa's voice crept into his head, _You can't EVER stop thinking about her and her happiness! You can't EVER have any other women on your mind outside of family and friends! And you can NEVER tell her she's wrong!_

He only stopped thinking about Suki when he was thinking about Yue... Suki's happiness went _kaput_... Rule 1 broken. He hadn't even been thinking about family and friends... Rule 2 was broken. Rule 3... Suki wasn't wrong... that's what was eating away at his insides. Now what was he supposed to do?

The Duke suddenly climbed out of the tree and landed in front of Sokka. The warrior was surprised at the least to see The Duke standing in front of him. "I followed you guys up here... you made Suki sad..."

Sokka sighed. He could not deny the boy's observations. The Duke saw the hurt, frustration, and all the confusion written out on Sokka's face. "Sokka... my mom told me something a long time ago..." The warrior looked up at the young Freedom Fighter.

The Duke smiled very childishly at Sokka before running off to console Suki, calling behind him, "It takes a boy to make a mess of things... it takes a man to clean things up!"

* * *

_My 10 yr. old brother wants me to let everyone know that he helped me with the previous chapter because I had writer's block. So I shall give him credit where credit is due._

_Thanks everyone for being so impaitient for this chapter, lol XD_

_I kinda got grounded from the computer for a couple days, and then I had decided to make a picture of Suki's necklace, which can be found at deviantart under the screen name KougaHugger. So... yeah... I hope this chapter was worth the wait :D_

_Review?_


	7. Insanity Embers

Suki made sure that she showed no signs of her little outburst with Sokka. She didn't want the others to start sticking their noses where they weren't wanted. Suki sat down by the fire that Zuko was stoking, and watched the embers dance before her eyes.

Katara and Zuko exchanged glances. She came back without Sokka. That was a definite indicator that something was wrong. Suddenly, The Duke ran over to the group. "Guys! Firebenders!! In the meadow!!"

Worry erased all the other emotions from her face. Suki rose faster than everyone else and began sprinting toward the meadow, praying that he wasn't in any danger.

**xXx**

"Owch... that's one hard fall isn't it?" Ganju asked rubbing his bruised bum.

Misa gracefully dropped into the tree. She perched herself in one of the higher branches, making sure that they weren't being followed. "Those idiots... I don't know why they were ever accepted into the military... all bron and no brain... tsk tsk, what a pity."

She swung from the branches, flipping herself in the air before silently landing on the ground. Sokka's eye twitched. He'd hoped he'd never have to explain what he'd been doing for the past couple of days.

"How goes it?" Misa asked him playfully.

Sokka merely sighed.

"That bad huh?"

"I got burned badly..."

Ganju raised a brow, "Really? Where?"

"All over my heart..."

"Oh, so sorry to hear that..." Misa told him half-heartedly, more interested in the wonders of the meadow.

Sokka suddenly became curious as to their prescence. "Wait, why are you guys here anyway?"

Ganju began speaking, "Well, we were kind of am-"

He was cut off as a water ball hit him in the back of the head. Ganju turned around to find a water tribe woman in a fighting stance. Misa laughed her ever tiresome laughter with that hint of insanity she posessed, "Hahahaha!! Look they've been so kind as to bring the _hole_ welcoming commitee... get it? _Hole_!"

Hakoda snickered some; she had the same sense of humor as his own. Zuko ran over to Sokka, Ganju, and Misa. "Zuko! What're you doing??" Katara yelled.

"They aren't our enemies... Sokka and I met them in town. They really helped us out."

The group lowered their guard. Misa walked over and poked Aang in the head. "Nice tatoos, oh Bald One... where can I get myself one of those?"

"You can't... they're only given to master airbenders." Aang explained, a bit annoyed with her attitude.

"Oh? I guess that makes you the Avatar then, huh, Kiddo? Neato! My name's Misa, everyone! Howdy-do!" She winked at the group and saluted them.

"And I'm Ganju... as I was previously saying, we were ambushed... forced to flee." the other man said.

As Katara looked at him she was reminded of Jet in so many ways. Even the way Ganju smiled.

"Jet..." she whispered to none but herself.

The memory of Jet, laying on the floor of the Dai Lee's Head Quarters... dying. She went through many nights of grieving, of crying, of praying without sleep. For even if she closed her eyes for a split second his face, beaten and bruised, would appear. It was something she would never forgive herself for, but what could she have done? His fate had been sealed.

Misa climbed back into the tree, "We don't have time to be fooling around... I'll tell you now, I'm a no-nonsense kind of girl... we're in the middle of a war, and I don't intend to be on the list of prisoners."

Suki clung herself to Sokka. She'd been so worried that he was going to get hurt. She didn't want to hold him, but she couldn't help herself... Suki didn't have the strength to stop herself from loving him. She didn't want to leave his side ever again, for fear of all the dangers of war.

Misa glanced over at the girl clinging to the water tribe warrior. "mm... what a cutie..." Misa mumbled to herself.

"I think what my sister means is... we got arrested and then we had to fight our way out of a prison hold in the center of a military base... and now we've retreated here to hide away for a while."

"Fools! You'll lead them right to us!" Jitsang yelled, fighting to control his anger.

Misa shrugged, "Perhaps..."

Sokka thought that Suki would never want to see his face again, so when she grabbed him from behind, he was quite surprised. It was a welcomed gesture... it meant that she still cared. Sokka knew then that he would have to make a choice between Suki and the moon spirit... but he wasn't ready to give one up over the other... not yet.

"We won't be staying long... but we heard you guys intend to relocate within the next day or so, right?" Ganju asked.

Aang nodded, "Yeah. I'm thinking it will be tomorrow night... we won't stand out so easily and the night will shadow our movement."

"Good plan." Ganju complimented the Avatar.

Haru yawned, "Well... okay... I'm beat... I think I'll turn in early tonight."

"Yeah, me too..." Teo announced.

"Oh no... we don't have any place for you to sleep!" Katara realized, knowing that many were already sleeping on or with nothing.

Misa smiled warmly, "'Tis okay. Ganju and I will feel most comfortable sleeping in the meadow tonight... we'll keep a constant vigilance for Fire Nation scum."

The thought seemed to put the others at ease. As the group headed back, Sokka and Suki stayed behind. Misa jumped down from the tree.

"So this is your girl, huh?" Misa took Suki's chin, and examined her face up close, "She's so cute! Definitely a keeper!"

Suki slapped Misa's hand away, "Don't touch me! Next time you do, I'll kick your butt!"

Misa giggled, "Fiesty too, huh? Lovely..."

Ganju pulled his sister away from Suki, "Nice try, Sissy, but she isn't interested. You keep your mind out of the gutter."

Misa sighed, "Ah yes... well... you can't blame a girl for trying, no?"

Sokka's mouth dropped, "You're kidding, right?"

Misa winked playfully at him, "About what? Honestly, you are so peculiar, Water Tribe!"

Suki suddenly didn't feel so comfortable around the two idiot siblings... well... at least the girl was an idiot... okay, okay... maybe not an idiot per se... but mentally insane to say the least.

"You best head off then... big packing day tomorrow, yes? You'll need some rest to boost your energy!" Ganju told them.

Sokka nodded, taking Suki's hand into his own. They walked down the path together, Suki felt like something was out of place, but she couldn't place her finger on what it was.

The siblings watched the lovers fade from sight. "Misa..." Ganju asked his sister timidly, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"You're having second thoughts?"

"No... but..."

Misa's insane laughter started once more, but she suddenly became very serious and very scary, "We have a mission to accomplish, Ganju..." she pinned her brother to the tree, holding a knife to his throat, "And we're getting paid _a lot_ of money for it... so if you get in my way... I _won't_ hesitate to kill you."

* * *

_Damn! It's like these people are born bad! Who said they thought Ganju and Misa were up to no good? You get brownie points!_

_Misa needs to be put in a straight jacket and placed in one of those comfy white-padded rooms lol XD_

_Another chapter down... the next one will be the last, just to forewarn everyone! Please Review happy thoughts so Misa won't go all psychopathic on you! :D_


	8. Forever Night

_Dear Recipent of this letter,_

_My name is of no concern. I have been watching you carefully, and I feel your talents set you apart from the others of this misguided world. I hear you are a bit short on money? Well, you need not worry... I have selected you for a very important mission. Should you complete it in due time you will receive 700 pieces. Is that satisfactory?_

_Your mission is to rid the world of the anceints. Burn them to a crisp pile of ash if you must. Once said task is completed I will send you your money. I'm counting on you._

_PS- Make sure no one knows that you are the culprit behind the destruction. Burn or eat this letter after it is read._

* * *

"I knew something wasn't right about them..." Suki whispered to herself after reading the script neatly written on the parchment.

She'd snuck out of her bed and into the meadow. What would you know? Misa and Ganju were nowhere to be found. Ironic isn't it?

"It makes me wonder if they left this behind on purpose..." she crept quietly through the tall and wet grass, clutching the crumpled up parachment in her hand as she headed back to the campsite.

It was probably a good hour or so into the night. The moon had not _quite_ risen yet, so it was still somewhat dark. Suki wondered idlely if there was a reason the others were so quick to trust those two. Suki stared at the sleeping faces. She then knew that this was her time. Suki had realized that she never did much to help anyone else out. She did little things, but she always felt them to be insignificant.

Suki sighed. She suddenly realized that this was something that she had to complete on her own. She was tired of being dead weight all the time. Now was her chance to do something useful... something that she was actually _skilled_ in doing... she was born a warrior... her destiny had somehow been shifted from fighting to doing domestic work, and she could not accept that. She wasn't ready to be tamed so easily.

The Kyoshi warrior found Sokka cuddled up with his sword in a corner. "You seem to hold that sword tighter than you intend to hold on to me... I now see your choice..." Suki whispered to none but herself, noting the moonlight that was now draped protectively across his figure in the dark.

Suki reached for the sword, knowing that wrenchig it from his grip would not wake him... because there was nothing that could wake Sokka. Suki grasped the sword feeling the pain of rejection. She retreated from the site, and although she did not realize it, Sokka had caught a glimpse of her as she left.

Why she felt guilty for stealing his weapon of favor she did not know. Was it perhaps because her love was deeper than her sorrow? Was it because guilt is an after-effect of reject? Or maybe... it was because the moon spirit witnessed the undertaking.

She was far from the site now. The ground before her lighted only by the moon's gentle light. Suki looked to the starry sky. The moon was nearly full on this night. "Tomorrow is a full moon..." Suki whispered.

Nobody knew how much that hurt her. As much as she wished for him to choose her, she realized that wishing that would only cause her more pain when he did not. Suki glared back at the moon. She wasn't one to hate or become jealous or to envy... but she _loved_ Sokka. Love itself was a war. Her eyes softened, realizing that this fight was one she would never win. Yue had her beat. Suki had no control over that battle... but there was one she _did_ have control over... and she would win, too.

Suki smiled at her rival in love. "I'll deal with you later." She announced boldly to the Moon Princess, reminding her that Suki was not going to quit.

The meteorite blade felt more like strength now than weakness in Suki's hands. She would fight with the blade that connected her to him. Afterall... he still had the necklace, didn't he?

"Suki?"

She spun around at the sound of his tired voice, sword at the ready. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't."

"Well, that's unusual, isn't it?" Her voice sounded colder than she'd meant for it to.

Sokka smiled. He saw her holding his blade, but ignored it anyway. "Look, something's obviously wrong... so what's going on?"

Suki's brow furrowed. She didn't want to be talking with him right now. Her mind was sent back to when the GAang had decided to go to a play in a nearby town simply becase they needed to get away from the temple for a bit. That was when she first learned that Sokka had been in love with the moon spirit. He had completely silenced her at the name of Princess Yue.

"Here." She tossed the crumpled parchment to him.

The completely uncoordinated water tribian was late in trying to catch the flying, wrinkled ball. It tapped him on his forehead and fell to the ground. The wind swept the parchment over the edge of the temple's crumbling stone railing and into the black abyss below.

"Oh my!" A familiar voice called to them.

Suki's head shot up and she found Misa hanging from the ceiling by her toes. "Should you not be asleep at this hour?" Misa performed some very impressive flips before landing gracefully and silently on her feet.

Ganju stepped from the shadows. Suki raised the sword against the two siblings. "Shutup! You're no different from that _wretch_ that calls herself the Fire Nation Princess!"

"Ow... you hurt my feelings... I'm not _anything_ like Princess Azula. Ganju... did you take care of the others?" Misa questioned her brother.

"I did."

Sokka's eyes widend, "What did you do with the others??"

"Froze them. They can still breathe though... but Misa, that won't hold them for long. You do realize that they have 2 waterbending masters and 2 1/2 firebenders with them, right? Ice won't be an issue."

"It'll serve its purpose."

Suki lashed out at Misa swinging the onyx blade with expert precision. Misa dodged the blade and counter attacked with a fire whip.

The unexpected attack caught Suki by surprise. She was just barely able to dodge the whip. Misa laughed, "Water Tribe, you can't have the _girl_ do all the fighting."

Sokka was confused. He didn't understand what was going on. But what he did know was that Misa was attacking Suki, and he would never forgive himself if anything happend to the Kyoshi warrior. Sokka pulled his father's boomerang from his back. He aimed to throw it at Misa, but Ganju stepped in the way.

"Ganju, _move!_" Sokka ordered.

"It's not your fight, Water Tribe."

Ganju sloshed the water inside Sokka's stomache and then kicked him in the gut. The wind was knocked out of Sokka and his head crashed hard on the stone flooring of the temple, knocking him unconcious. Ganju, afraid he hurt Sokka too severely went to heal him quickly, but left him unconcious.

"Sokka!!" Suki shouted.

Misa shot a small cinder spark at Suki's hand, burning her flesh and causing her to drop her weapon. Misa took the opportunity to set Suki's clothes on fire. "Pay closer attention next time, Girlie!"

Misa ran off to finish the job with the others. Expecting Ganju to terminate Suki and Sokka. Tired of obeying his sister, Ganju finally found it in himself to splash Suki in some water from a nearby fountain. His act saved her from having several burns.

"Well? Aren't you going to attack me like you did, Sokka?!" Suki questioned, practically _asking_ him to attack her.

"No."

Ganju handed the sword to Suki. He saw the burn etched into her skin. He reached for her hand, "Here, let me heal your burn..."

Suki wrenched her arm away from him, "No! There's no time! Is Sokka okay?!"

Ganju looked at the unconscious warrior, "So... his name's Sokka? He'll be fine... should wake up in a few minutes."

"Quickly, you must tell me what Misa is planning to do!"

Ganju nodded, "She intends to gather everyone into that meadow... there are only two ways out of it... the way in, and the hole in the ceiling. She says its the perfect place to start a "bon fire" she called it. My sister has good intentions, but this is the wrong way to go about this... we cannot be forgiven... please do whatever it takes to stop her. I'll stay here until Wate-... erm... _Sokka_ wakes up."

Suki nodded and ran off grasping Sokka's sword tightly. "Yue... please protect him."

**xXx**

"Misa, what're you-?" Zuko saw that same insanity in Misa eyes that shone in his own sister's eyes. The only difference was that Misa was about his age.

Zuko opened fire on Misa. He was relived to find that she was not a prodigy like his sister. Misa was unable to block the last of the fire balls that Zuko began shooting at her. "My, my! You were able to hit me... I assure you that I will not underestimate you again..."

"Why did Ganju freeze us, and why are you attacking us?! I thought you took no sides in the war?!"

"Oh, I don't. I've been promised a large sum of money if I destroy the temple. Unfortunately... I cannot be found out... so therein lies your fate. My appologies, Prince Zuko."

Misa conjured up her fire whip once more, aiming it at Zuko. Katara whipped Misa from the side, dousing her flame and saving Zuko from being hit.

"aw... no fair..."

"You might be able to take on _one_ of us... but you can't take on _all_ of us! We out-number you, you are at a disadvantage!" Katara announced to the enemy.

Misa raised a brow, "Really? You think so?" she ran toward the meadow for cover.

"After her!" Teo called, racing after the firebender in his wheelchair.

Zuko and Katara stayed behind as everyone else (including the Avatar) sped off. Zuko smiled at Katara, "Thanks... for... well, you know..."

"No one's allowed to kick your butt and humiliate you except for _me!_" After saying those words she could feel her face heating up, and added, "..._a-and_ sometimes Toph!"

Zuko continued to smile, which made Katara feel even more bashful. However, his smile faded suddenly, "Wait, where's Sokka and Suki?!"

Katara gasped, "Oh no!"

Suki leapt between Zuko and Katara breaking up their little moment, "'scuse me! Coming through!"

"Suki, where's Sokka?!" Katara asked her, seeing Suki hefting Sokka's meteorite blade along with her.

The usual fan wielder paused for a moment, "Sokka..." Suki turned to face Katara, seeing the horror written on her face, "is in the protection of the moon spirit... he'll be fine..."

With that Suki hurried off again, determined to stop Misa, Zuko following behind her. Suki still felt akward around the Fire Prince. Afterall, he was the one who attempted to burn down her village. But she supposed that this was not the time to be picky about who she had for back up. Suki assumed that Katara decided to go track down Sokka. Good thing, too, because Suki had a hard time trusting Ganju at the moment.

The meadow was already dancing in flames when Suki and Zuko arrived. Her perfect place... gone... the hours spent here with Sokka beneath the sakura tree... tarnished... the endless memories of the mystical ad enchanting magic that made this meadow a treasure... turned to ash.

The flames were high... threatening to engulf the entire meadow in one clean sweep. This was the kind of fire that only a full fledged Avatar could cease... unfortunately... Aang was still in the process of mastering his firebending. Beads of sweat formed along the lines set deep into Suki's brow. As Zuko frantically tried to tame the flames, Suki was busy trying to pin point Misa's location.

Suki's ear twitched upon hearing a small laugh over the roar of fire. "H-hey! Suki!!" Zuko called as she leapt into the heart of the embers.

"Oh? You found me?"

"It wasn't hard... now shutup and fight me." Suki ordered the firebender, pointing the blade's edge at her.

Misa smiled, "You'll die... and when you do... I will make sure there is nothing left of you... too bad... I really thought we might have become friends at some point..."

"Who would want to be friends with a monster like you?!"

"Owch... burn... well... you know what they say," Misa willed a fire ball into her palm, "One must fight fire... with fire!"

The little fire ball in Misa's hand exploded, shooting sparks and cinders everywhere. Suki lunged at her, slicing her left side with the edge of Sokka's blade. Misa fell to her knees from the pain. She was completely at Suki's mercy. "Well?! Aren't you going to finish the job?" Misa asked curiously.

"This is the temple of the air nomads... the last link between us and them... I will not allow it to be destroyed... and this meadow," Suki could feel her anger rising, "This meadow was special! It meant something to me! And now it is covered in smoke and ash! Charred from the inside-out! It will _never_ be the same! All because of _you!!_"

Suki knocked Misa out with the hilt of Sokka's meteorite sword. She didn't have the heart to simply kill the girl. The cracking and popping sounds of the flames continued to resound throughout the meadow. Ganju found his way to his sister in the center of the death trap.

"No one can hold off the fire much longer... it's too strong... all we can hope for is to have it die down... but..." Ganju sat beside his bleeding look-alike, holding her in his arms, "if you can make it out of this hazardous area, everyone is doing their best to prevent it from spreading to any other part of the temple... but you must go... now!"

"What about you? What about your change of plans?" Suki asked him; she knew he was good at heart, he was just being used as a tool by his sister.

"Change of plans? There were no change of plans... Misa was a prision guard at the Boiling Rock... when she went there she killed our Mom..." Ganju, who had always seemed so strong to Suki, was actually crying as he knelt over his sister's body, "I sent the letter to Misa... I wanted her dead, and I felt no remorse for what I was planning on doing... so what does that make me? I answered that question myself... it made me the same as her... it made me a murderer... and I can't live with myself knowing what a terrible thing I've done..."

Suki was appalled. Ganju had planned the entire thing out to just kill his sister and avenge his mother's death.

"Suki..." Ganju spoke, "This was the plan from the beginning... she and I will die here... together... as it should be... please... leave before the flames become too great."

"But-"

"Go! I won't hold the lives of anyone else in my hands but hers..." He stared down at her face, lit in the orange glow that surrounded them and smiled. Mission complete.

Suki raced through the maze of fire until she emerged from the flaming meadow. Her clothes were singed and her face was filthy; covered in sweat and blood from the cinders that fell upon her skin. Suki still held the sword tightly in her grip.

"Sukiiii!" The Duke ran at her, hugging her leg tightly, "I saw you run in... but I was scared you wouldn't run out!!"

The Kyoshi warrior gave him a weak smile. Katara took Suki to heal her wounds. This night would not be one so easily forgotten. A few stray cinders floated across the darkness of the night sky.

**xXx**

It was nearly time to leave. The full moon in the sky shined much light upon the group. The fire had dispersed early that afternoon. They never found anything of Ganju or Misa, as if they never existed. Suki walked across the remains of the stone path. The only thing that truely had been spared from the intense flames of the previous night was the sakura tree... and even it had lost all of it's petals and was suffering from severe scorch marks. The once shimmering grass was now nothing but piles of ash and soot. Dull and grey. It was hard to beileve that this place had once been magical.

Suki stared through the hole in the ceiling, the stone blackend from the smoke using it as an escape route. The moon could be clearly seen on this night. It's light rained down like a beam from heaven, leaking it's beauty where none resided any longer. Suki stood in the moon's spotlight and ran her hand over the tree's scarred trunk. Her eyes did not waver from the scar on her hand. She and the tree were both scarred... they had something in common. It was the only wound Katara was unable to heal. Now the memory of that horrible night would haunt Suki forever more.

"Hey."

His voice wasn't entirely unwelcomed in such a bleak place, but Suki wasn't entirely sure how she felt at the moment... after all she'd been through the previous night... she wasn't sure if she wanted his company now or not.

"Hey..." She replied, not knowing what else to say.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said..."

He'd been thinking about what she said? When? Suki didn't know what he meant. As if on cue, Sokka answered, "You know... when you said I had to choose between you and Yue..."

Oh. When she'd said _that_. Such a topic was not exactly one Suki wanted to discuss.

"Sokka... I-"

"No, no... just... hear me out... please."

Suki sighed.

"I wanted to tell you here... in our meadow..." He paused as Suki glanced around at the vast emptiness covered in grey, "Because you know... even if it is... uhm... a bit... eh... in need of a clean up... it's still _our_ meadow..."

The idiot was right of course.

Sokka sighed, "I decided..."

Here it comes.

"that Princess Yue is a wonderful and gentle woman to choose as mine."

Suki sighed once more, but smiled. It was his choice to make... not hers. "Oh? Is that so?" Suki asked him, trying to sound calm and not to allow her voice to break.

"Yes."

The Kyoshi warrior turned to stare into his blue eyes. He took her hands into his, "Suki, I'm so sorry... I should have told you from the beginning..."

She forced a smile to her face, "Oh... that's very thoughtful of you, Sokka... but it's... it's okay... really."

Sokka held her hands tighter, "No Suki... it's _not_ okay..."

All Suki wanted to do was get away. It seemed that it was her way of dealing with her problems nowadays... just running away... as if her problems wouldn't follow her. "Sokka, we should really get going now... I'm sure everyone is waiting on us..."

"They can wait a little longer..."

"No... I really think-"

"Suki, I _love_ you! I can't picture living my life without you by my side every minute... I know I'm still hung up over Yue... but... I promise I won't be like that forever... I just... I need more time... I... Suki, I can't go on without knowing that you are to be mine! you are strong, and beautiful and courageous! You are a fierce and skilled warrior, but you have a kind and gentle side too... Suki you are wonderful in every possible way! I'm _in_ love with you, Suki! I love _you!_"

Suki was at a loss for words, "I-I... Sokka... I don't know what to say..."

"Say 'yes'."

"What?"

"Suki, will you marry me?" Sokka was on one knee now, holding the box in his hands.

Her face lit up at the sight of the necklace for the second time, only this time... there was real meaning behind the onyx jewel carving. "I... yes... _yes!_ _YES!!_ I'll marry you, Sokka!" Suki wrapped her arms around him.

He lifted her off the ground and spun her around in a circle. He smiled at her, "Here, turn around..." Sokka tied the betrothal necklace around Suki's neck. She turned back around to face him once more as he spoke, "Let the Moon Spirit be my witness... once this war comes to an end... I _will_ wed Suki."

She couldn't help herself, Suki attached her mouth to his and began to kiss him passionately. When their kiss broke apart, Suki removed the meteorite blade from Sokka's back. "Now what are you doing with that?" Sokka asked her teasingly.

"You'll see..." Suki began carving something into the tree's already scarred surface, "My carving to you."

He smiled at her, taking his sword back. Sokka added onto her carving. "It's _our_ carving now."

The two rested... much as they had before, with Suki's head resting on Sokka's shoulder, and his arms wrapped around his someday-wife-to-be. They stayed there with the carving above their heads that would remain in the trunk of that tree for generations to come:

Suki  
x  
Sokka

Surrounded by a heart placed by Sokka.

The moon shone its brightest from heaven on that night. It's light as pure as the lovers that it draped itself upon. And somewhere up there, Princess Yue was smiling down at them, saying, _"Sokka... I only wish for your happiness... go with my blessing..."_

* * *

_**-fin-**_

_The wait is finally over, as is this book. I hope that everyone enjoyed it! Thank you everyone who has stuck with it from the very beginning, it means so much to me!_

_The next chapter begins Book 2!_


	9. Autumn Amaranth

**Book 2: Slaying The Amaranth**

**_How much pain can you endure before you finally vanish?_**

* * *

The war was finally over. Suki had returned to her little Kyoshi Island with her warriors. News of her engagement quickly spread throughout the village for lack of a better topic of gossip.

The village leader really didn't want Suki to get married so young. On Kyoshi Island, the tradition is to wait until the woman is 18 or 19 before they can marry. Suki didn't care about Kyoshi's traditions anymore... at least not _all_ of them. She'd helped save the world, Suki thought it was fair that she skip one or two of the Kyoshi Islander's traditions.

Ironically, her fellow warriors agreed. They felt that their captain deserved to be happy, and they knew for a fact that she would be happiest with Sokka. Reluctantly, the leader had agreed to allow her to go through with her wedding plans. She'd been home now for several weeks. She hadn't seen Sokka since Ozai was brought down. Suki touched the spacestone on her necklace. He'd come visit when he had time. Replacing the world's balance after such a long war wasn't an easy job.

She heard the footsteps from behind her. The little warriors were there for their lesson. "You're late, girls." Suki told them with a serious face.

"Sorry." Koko appologized, "It won't happen again, Captain Suki!"

The group of young girls had been too young to begin training with Suki when she'd left. However, by the time she returned, most of the girls were ready to begin their training. As Captain of the Kyoshi Warriors, it was Suki's duty to train them in the ancient ways. Suki elected Ty Lee as her temporary Second in command. That position would change to have a permanent possessor soon. However, it was not a priority on Suki's list for the moment.

She didn't even know the first thing about being a teacher. Suki didn't understand why her teacher, Ruka, couldn't teach the next generation as well. Ruka was the last Captain of the Kyoshi warriors... and now she was Koko's mother. Suki thought that perhaps she would go to Ruka and ask for some pointers. Also, there was something that Suki didn't quite understand... she knew that the rule was "Once a Kyoshi Warrior, always a Kyoshi Warrior". What she didn't understand then was why Ruka wasn't still the Captain.

Suki laughed at her students. They looked prepared for anything. "You all look so serious... and I haven't even given you your lesson yet."

Koko saluted her, "We're prepared for anything, Captain! Just give us the orders and we'll perfect the task!"

"I see... in that case... here is a list of today's tasks." Suki handed Koko the list, "Finish all of those and report to me immediately... Koko..."

"Yes?"

"You're leading today. Don't let me regret that decision."

"You can count on me! Okay, girls, let's go!" Koko led the noobies away.

Suki smiled. She never wishes to surrender her position as Captain. Though, she hoped that one day she would be able to call Koko her Second. The girl showed all the traits perfect for the position... traits that were not prominent in some of the other girls.

She made her way to Koko's house. Ruka was hanging laundry on a line in the backyard when Suki arrived. "Hm? OH. Kyoshi Captain! I didn't expect to see you here. What brings me the honor of your visit?" The old Captain giggled lightly.

She was a genuinely cheerful person. Ruka's moussey hair was twisted up into a fancy updo. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she smiled warmly at the current captain. Suki smiled back. A light breeze swept a couple of loose strands of Ruka's hair away from her perfect face. She removed one of the bed sheets from the clothes line and spread it across the grass that covered her yard.

Ruka's lawn was one of the few places on Kyoshi island that actually grew grass and flowers. There was just something special about her home that made the grass grow, and the wildflowers spring up against their will. Ty Lee had described it as a pure aura, one that could be closely resembled to clear crystal. Ruka sat on her knees atop the sheet. Suki joined her.

"So... I know you aren't here just for a quick hello, Captain... what's on your mind?" Ruka asked in her velvety mother-like voice.

Suki sighed, "Well... I don't know how great I am at this whole... teacher-thing. I just feel like... I'm the wrong person for the job."

"It's a natural feeling... I felt the same way when I was training you... but you turned out okay, didn't you?" She giggled, "You have to put faith in your students, and in turn, they will put faith in you."

"You already know all this stuff... why can't you just do it?"

"Because I'm not the Warrior Captain anymore."

"Well... why did you quit?" Suki wondered.

Ruka sighed, laying on her back to look up at the clouds passing by. "Suki... You and I... we're not that different. I was 15 when I started your training... and I wasn't even done training myself! And the one thing I regret the most... is the fact that I only got the oppotunity to train you for a year."

"So... why did you quit?" Suki tried asking again, Ruka seemed to be getting slightly off topic.

"Well... I wouldn't have quit... you know that. I loved my position among my generation of Kyoshi Warriors. I loved being a warrior, and I loved being the captain. There is nothing I wouldn't have given to stay... but I was forced into leaving. They literally had to drag me away from my warriors. It is costomary that once a woman marries, she is no longer eligible to be part of the Kyoshi Warriors."

Suki's breath was caught in her throat. She and Ruka were more alike than Suki had originally thought.

Ruka continued, "I was married at 16 and by the end of the year, Koko was on the way. I had to give up my warriors for my family, or my family for my warriors... and I knew that whichever one I chose I'd never be able to look back. I didn't want to regret my decision... and I suppose it's obvious I chose to start my own family."

"Do you regret your decision, though?" Suki was genuinely curious now.

"Never. It was the best decision I ever made... but I don't know if it would be the right decision for you, Suki."

"What do you mean?"

Ruka sat up to look into Suki's violet eyes, "You're engaged to a man from the watertribe... that Sokka fellow I keep hearing about. Now, there's nothing wrong with loving him, but I think that you shouldn't throw away your life like I did. There's no need to get hitched right away... you could always wait a few years. Chief wouldn't be mad at you either if you waited."

Suki swayed her head from side-to-side. "Sorry, Ruka. I _want_ to do this... you and I... we're _too_ much the same."

The old captain sighed, "That's unfortunate... but if that's what you want, then I won't stop you."

Suki could tell Ruka was caught in a memory. Probably about her spouse. He was a pretty good-looking guy, as Suki remembered. He was tall, and his skin was slightly tanned. His hair was a black so dark it nearly looked blue, and it was always kept in a messy ponytail reaching down his back. He'd left only two years after Koko was born. She never really knew him... and would never really know him. Kyru was his name... and he was killed several years ago.

At least Koko had her mom. Ruka was an awesome mother in Suki's opinion. She wished she had parents. Suki's mom had been the captain before Ruka. She had committed suicide shortly after Suki had been born, saying she had dishonored the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki's father was unknown, and she was raised by the chief of the village. He was never a real father to her. Suki became closely attached to Ruka during their training together. Ruka had always been the closest thing to a mother Suki had ever had. She rested her head in Ruka's lap. "Tell me a story?"

"You already know all my stories to tell."

"Tell me about the Amaranth."

Ruka laughed, "There really isn't much to that story."

"I know..." Suki confessed, "but it's my favorite."

Ruka played with the soft strands of Suki's hair. "It was back in the times of Avatar Kyoshi... over 400 years ago. She was the one who ended the terror of Chin the Conquerer. But the Avatar had a companion... one of her Dai Lee Agents. Her best pupil assisted her with everything she asked for. She is said to have been incredibly beautiful, but no one other than Kyoshi had ever really seen her face. For she was stealthier than even the most acclaimed asassins and could conceal her hiding places almost as well as she could hide in them. It is said that she could pinpoint her targets even better than the Yuyan Archers.

"Chin described her as Kyoshi's Amaranth... her hidden and invisible flower. The Amaranth was his army's only true threat, for if they could rid Kyoshi of her mysterious follower, Chin was positive that he would win the battle. The Amaranth begged to differ. Although she agreed that if Chin was able to kill her he would win the battle, she was confident that he would not win the war. In the end, Chin was able to destroy the Amaranth. However, her death was not in vain. Kyoshi vowed that she would get a second chance. The Avatar promised her Amaranth that she would be reborn someday.

"The Amaranth's confidence had not been wasted, either. Kyoshi was able to successfully foil Chin the Conquerer's plans for world conquest. In doing so, Kyoshi Island was created to protect her people from further harm. Ever since then, we have waited eagerly for the rebirth of the Amaranth... and we will continue to wait."

Suki smiled. It was her favorite story to hear, and Ruka told it so beautifully. Suki didn't know whether it was true or false... but she admired the Amaranth at least. She had died for her people, and she was a fearless individual. She was strong, pure, and everything Suki had always dreamed of being. Everything Suki knew she could never be... she was about to give this whole life of war and fighting up. She could be free... she could raise her own family, like Ruka had done... she could be with Sokka.

Hearing Koko's stomping feet, Suki sat up. "Okay! We have finished every task on the list and completed them with nothing less than perfection!"

"Oh?"

"Affirmative!"

Suki giggled, "Well, then... you must show me this fabulous work you've done."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Ruka laughed at her daughter, "Don't do anything too rash, Koko! I want you home before sunset!"

"Okay Mom." Koko called behind her as she dragged Suki away to show off her marvelous work.

**xXx**

Suki was exhausted after a long day of training the young warriors-to-be. Her feet dragged across her bedroom's wooden floorboards. Suki set her fans aside and made her way to the bathroom to wash off her Kyoshi make-up. She stared at her pale face in the mirror.

She was displeased with her appearance. Suki disliked how her face showed no sign of any pain she'd ever endured. She looked like a commoner... someone who couldn't do anything to help out in the war even if they wanted to. But her face lied... Suki had put everything on the line to help aid Avatar Aang in ending the war with the Fire Nation and defeating the Fire Lord. She glared at the girl staring back at her in the mirror. Perhaps if that woman wasn't worthy of anything... then maybe she wasn't worth keeping alive either.

The daggers her eyes were glaring rebounded off the mirror right back at her. Violet eyes with no meaning... no purpose... no matter how firece she wanted to look, Suki couldn't bring herself to see past all the kind-hearted things she'd done. She wasn't tough, yet she was a fighter... she wasn't a hero, yet the avatar himself says he owes his life to her. Suki refused to believe such foolishness. She knew the truth... she wasn't anything. She was a poor peasant girl, taking up space on Kyoshi Island.

She couldn't call herself a fighter. She knew she didn't belong in that category anymore; she'd become too soft, and in becoming too soft, Sokka's skills had surpassed her own. She was a lowly warrior... not even worth the effort of sparring with. Truely she had no reason left to live, so why was she still here, then? Certainly it wasn't because there was anything left that was worth fighting for was there? No. There wasn't.

Suki ran a brush through her matted hair in an attempt to tame it as she pondered over this question... why _was_ she still here? She wasn't fighting for peace, her warriors, or Ruka... she wasn't even fighting for herself. Suki knew her reason for fighting had nothing to do with Sokka, for he could defend his own quite well without her interference. Suki had been taking her fury out on her hair, the strokes tugging wildly at the moussey bob cut. Suddenly she stopped and the brush slipped from her fingers. This new idea in her mind... for the first time in her life... she was frightend.

Her only reason to learn the ways of the Kyoshi Warriors had been to defend herself and help Aang defeat the Fire Lord. Now that Fire Lord Ozai was finally defeated Suki had no way to channel her skills. The answer to her question seemed so very clear now... clearer than any crystal could be...

Suki had lost her will to fight.

It wasn't that Suki wanted to give up on all those years of training for battle; she didn't _want_ to cease fighting on behalf of the righteous... but she didn't _need_ to fight on their behalf anymore... she didn't _have_ to fight. She had a choice now. Sokka had offered her his love, his house, his everything and after Ruka had talked with her, Suki wasn't sure if the marriage was still a good idea. Suki knew now that she wasn't being forced to fight any longer... she could start over... start her own family. Everything would be a new and exciting adventure, and she knew there was certainly never a dull moment when Sokka was involved.

Though, the thought of so many new and unexplored changes for her was what frightend her. Somehow she'd known that these thoughts were hiding in the back of her mind, waiting until just the right moment to spring out of the shadows. Suddenly, three knocks resounded from the doorway of her bathroom, ripping her from her thoughts.

Surprised, Suki spun around to face the intruder. She had her hairbrush clutched tightly in her hand, and she would use it to beat the living daylights out of the intruder if they even made one move out of place.

The figure in the door frame chuckled lightly. "Heh heh. May I come in?"

Suki could recognize that voice from half a mile away. She wrapped herself tightly into his arms, dropping her hair brush to the floor. She felt a pang of emotion surge through her, and Suki felt the tears welling in her eyes. She fought to blink them back, but one escaped. She quickly unfolded herself from his embrace to wipe away the tear from her face.

Sokka didn't know why Suki would remove herself so quickly from him. Her back was turned to him, but he saw her hand rush up to wipe something away from her face. "S-Suki? Are you... crying?"

"No!" She denied it.

She didn't want him to think her a weakling. Suki wanted to be the strong one, the one of stoic emotions and an iron will. Unfortunately, Suki was losing those qualities that she had fought so hard to gain. But that was just it... she wasn't able to _fight_ anymore.

"Suki, are you sure nothing's wrong?" Sokka wasn't used to seeing his warrior so unguarded.

"Oh, Sokka... how can there be anything wrong when you're here?" She asked him innocently.

He shrugged, "Well, you never know... I just thought I'd ask."

She smiled up at him. During his time away from her he'd grown taller, not by much, but enough where she would have to stand on her tip-toes if she wanted to kiss him. He smiled back down at her, admiring the onyx jewel upon her neck. He touched the masterfully crafted stone with his fingers.

"Now this looks familiar... I see you're finally wearing your engagement necklace."

"Why wouldn't I? It was made for me by the man I love."

"He must be something else if he can get someone like _you_ to fall in love with him."

"Oh yes, he's something else all right," she giggled at their little charade, "Now tell me why you're really here. I know you wouldn't just "drop by" if there wasn't a good reason for it. Last I heard you were helping some people up North."

His grin widend, "Well, I do sort of have a reason for flying Appa all the way out here... I got a messenger hawk sent to me the other day from Zuko... he said he wants to meet us all in Ba Sing Se. So I came to collect you."

Suki's brow furrowed. It wasn't that she didn't want to go with him to see all of her friends again, but Suki had to face reality. She had responsibilities that weighed heavily on her shoulders. There was a time and place for everything... and now wasn't the right time to be going to Ba Sing Se.

"Sokka... I have things I have to do here. I can't just run off with you to Ba Sing Se on a spur of the moment. What would people around here think of me then, huh? I'm sorry... tell Zuko I can't come."

She tramped over to her dresser on the other side of the room, digging through the clothes to find something more comfortable to wear to bed than her warrior uniform. Sokka didn't understand, he thought Suki would be excited to leave the confines of Kyoshi Island for a bit. He wasn't asking her to leave forever... at least... not yet he wasn't.

Suki wanted to go with him, really she did, but before she could leave her little isolated island there were a few loose ends to tie up, not to mention the duty she had to her students. There was just no way she could leave Kyoshi Island now to join the others at their little get-together in Ba Sing Se.

Sokka sat on the edge of her bed. Suki let out a breath of frustration, "What are you doing?"

"Making myself comfortable."

Suki crossed her arms, "Why?"

He gave her a smirk, "I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me. So, if you aren't going to Ba Sing Se, then I guess I'm not either."

She grabbed her pajamas from out of her dresser. She didn't want to kick him out of her little house, but Suki didn't want unwelcome rumors spreading around the village. "Sokka, I don't mean to be rude, but you can't stay here."

He raised a brow, not comprehending the reason for her lack of hospitality. Suki hurried to amend, "Look, I love you, okay? But even the littlest things spread rumors rapidly, like wild fire."

Suki winced at the comparision she'd made. Wild fire. Her eyes wanted to take a peek at the scar on her hand, but she forced herself to keep her gaze locked on Sokka's expression. He stood up from the bed and wrapped her into his embrace. "It's okay, I understand. I'll find somewhere else to stay for the night. I don't want our relationship to cause you discomfort in your own home."

He kissed her tenderly upon the forehead, whispering his "I love you" in her ear. Sokka then took his leave. Suki stood in her room, wishing things weren't the way they were... wishing she didn't have to make him leave... wishing she could just go with him and have everything be okay, but the reality was nothing ever worked out the way a person wished for it to.

She mentally kicked herself for letting him go like that. Why should she care what the islanders think anyway? It wasn't like she was going to be residing the little Island of Kyoshi much longer. After Suki got married to Sokka she told herself that she was never going to leave his side, and if Sokka never wanted to see Kyoshi Island ever again she would just have to deal with that. The odd part was Suki didn't think she'd even care if she ever saw the village she grew up in again... as long as she was with Sokka it wouldn't matter.

To him she would always be a Kyoshi Warrior who braved the final battle in the war with the Fire Nation, and that's better than being the Kyoshi Captain. Much better.

Suki changed into her blue Kyoshi pajamas. She flopped onto her bed, making the mattress jolt from the sudden weight. She stared at her ceiling, trying to find her way to sleep. Nothing worked. She kept picturing Sokka's face in her mind, and she couldn't slip away into dreamland.

Suki cursed the sandman several times over for skipping her house on this night. She rolled herself out of bed, and grabbed a light blue jacket hanging on her coat rack to shield her arms from the chilly night air. Suki walked outside and the wind brushed past her, sending shivers up and down her spine. The Kyoshi Captain paused for a moment to stare at Kyoshi's face. _She_ was a true warrior... compared to that, Suki felt like a poser. She sighed and continued onward, searching for Appa in the autumn night.

When she located the large bison she found Sokka, curled up into a tight ball inside his sleeping bag on Appa's saddle. She thought he might be asleep and didn't want to wake him. He suddenly turned to face her, his brows knitted together.

"Suki... you shouldn't be out here... go back inside where it's warm. I don't want you to catch a cold."

She swayed her head from side-to-side. "I can't sleep..."

He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't like wearing it in its normal ponytail when he slept. It was uncomfortable to him. Sokka noticed the goosebumps on Suki and pulled her closer to his body. Sokka was still holding her as he went to lay on his side once more. He was her shield... not just for the wind, but for everything. He rested his chin at the nape of her neck.

Sokka's words were slurred from his lack of sleep, but Suki was able to hear them as if they were made of perfection, "You know I'm never letting you go again, right?"

She smiled at the comment. She closed her eyes and found it easier to drift into the world of dreams the second time. She loved Sokka more than anything in the world, and this time she didn't need an image from her mind to help her fall asleep... because he was there, beside her, holding her in his arms... and he had no intentions of removing himself from her anytime soon. The best part was Suki didn't have to share him with anyone ever again. Sokka was _hers_... forever.

* * *

_Okay, so I made an executive decision to post the second book under the first one. I hope every one enjoys it :D_

_Please leave your thoughts with me!!_


	10. Weak Emotions

They all thought she was crazy. They thought she had gone insane. Those fools. It was true that her mind was no longer in the proper place, but that would only make things easier for her. They had punished her, they had imprisoned her, they had taken away her everything... but that only made her thirst for vengence more unslakable.

They had no idea who they were up against. She had performed her role to the best of her ability; she was playing the part of the genius turned animal, and she knew she had her prey cornered now. They were unguarded around her, she no longer posed a threat to them... at least... that's what she wanted them to believe.

The wheels in her head began turning, spinning wildly and out of control. There was a way to escape from this place. Her brother was a fool for not placing her in a more challenging prison like the Boiling Rock. An evil smirk played across Azula's lips. She tucked her, now chin-length, bangs behind her ears. Her hair was matted and filthy. Azula had learned the simple bun hairstyle from one of the other inmates. Although she hadn't quite thought of her escape yet, she was already formulating a plan for her post-escape. The chess pieces weren't all on the board, but she was allowing them time to collect themselves. The Earth Kingdom, rebellions, aliases, travel, style, subordinates... these things would all fit together... but the icing wasn't on the cake.

She remembered fondly the Water Tribe peasant-boy. The warrior-wannabe whose mission failed because he didn't consider all the possible outcomes. The only reason his face was the first to come to mind... was his agony. Oh how Azula relished the pain and suffering she had caused him to endure. And for what? It was all over that girl... Suki.

Yes... Suki was her name. She recalled the boy's words clearly now, _"Where... is... Suki?"_

It was only a memory of course, but it stuck out from the others because it was her way of remembering his most poignant weakness. If she could say... _kill... maim... slaughter... incinerate... _that girl, he would be beside himself. He would be nothing... he would feel nothing. The last time he'd had his hand to her throat, but she knew he would never have it in him to bring harm to her. He was _weak_.

Once the girl was out of the way, the boy--or rather--Sokka would be powerless against her. Enraged with the death of his friend he would attack without thinking and leave himself open. If that was not the case, then he would die to be with her. Those two would only be too easy to get rid of. Then there was the little matter of the waterbender. She would be one for vengence. That would make her a relatively easy target. Though Zuzu would certainly protect her with his life, Azula had witnessed that selfless action from him before, and of course that would infuriate Mai. She had been Azula's friend and a loyal subordinate to her in the past, but she had sided against Azula. Now that defiance would be met with death. Mai couldn't bend or block a person's chi-pathes. It would be the opportunity to have the battle that had been interrupted by Ty Lee.

Azula had forgotten about her other little friend. The last thing Azula had heard about Ty Lee was that she had joined the Kyoshi Warriors, which means the death of her commanding officer would probably cause her much inner turmoil. Ty Lee would be unguarded and no match for Azula's superior talents.

That little blind earthbender girl. She would most likely hear of Sokka's tragic demise and come hunting Azula down. No need for following your prey when it offers itself to you. She, unlike the others, would not be an easy opponent... especially with that metalbending of hers. Azula would have to plan battle tactics and strategies for that face-off. So far in, she could not afford to lose.

The avatar certainly would not stand for this. He would be torn apart from the inside out by grief. It is possible that such losses could trigger the Avatar State... Azula's demonic grin became wider... she would just deal with that like she had done the previous time. Without his friends the avatar... was _nothing_.

Then the Fire Nation Empire would once again rule the world! With Azula as the dominating dictator! Azula composed herself. She had a long way to go before that would be possible... but she knew she would win this time... she was only waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. When that opportunity came, there would be no one left standing. It was only... a matter of time.

**xXx**

Suki turned the crank on the well. It creaked in defiance as it was pushed involuntarily against its will in a never ending circle. The pail went lower and lower into the darkness that awaited it below. Suki wasn't quite sure how far down the water was, but apparently it went pretty deep. She was thankful when she heard the splash of the pail making contact with the water echo off the well's stone walls.

The bucket was twice as heavy when Suki went to bring it back up again, but it wasn't unmanagable. When it was finally back at the top she let out a sigh of relief. Suki smiled, remembering a time when she had been under Ruka's training. It was Suki's job to fetch a pail of water for everyone in the village everyday. It was that training that had made her strong. But, obviously, it didn't make her invincible... she was prone to one weakness... love.

The Captain grunted as she poured the water into a mobile bucket. She then lifted up her bucket and began to make her way back to her house. As she was passing through the center of the village many different people came up to her, asking if she knew Sokka was in the village. She was very polite when answering the villagers' questions. She could only guess that Sokka was getting twice as many.

When she finally reached the sanctuary that was her home she hurried inside, wanting to get away from all the questions about her fiancé. She had told herself the previous night that she wasn't much use to anyone on Kyoshi Island. Maybe this opportunity to leave the island for awhile would prove to help her resolve. There was still the matter of her students, though.

Suki decided that in her absence Ty Lee and Irina would be responsible for the warriors-in-training. Both of those girls were competing for the Co-Captain position. Depending on how well they deal with the younger warriors, Suki felt that her time away should be enough for her to decide which girl gets the title. That also solves the problem of how the younger girls were going to be trained. Suki needed to make that announcement to her warriors, and after she did that, she supposed she could go to Ba Sing Se with Sokka.

A strong rush of wind whipped her hair away from her face as she opened the shutters to rid her tiny living space of the humidity that had accumulated there. Suki transfered the water into a pot and nestled it over her small fireplace. She sighed remembering how easy it was for Zuko or Jitsang to light a fire with nothing but their hands. The mere prospect of lighting a fire with flint stones seemed primitive and tedious to Suki now.

Three distinct knocks came at her door. "Come in!" Suki called to the visitor.

Ruka entered her little home, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear to make herself look slightly more presentable. Suki abandoned her meager attempt at cooking to greet her friend. Ruka gave her a warm smile, "I saw you at the well this morning..."

Suki was back to adding herbs to her breakfast noodles. "Oh really?"

"Yes," Ruka giggled lightly, "and I heard a most interesting story in the village earlier."

"Well you know I love your stories." Suki commented, stoking the fire.

Ruka wore a sly smirk on her face as she said, "I don't believe you've heard this one quite yet."

This remark sparked Suki's interest. She turned to face her old sensei. Ruka chuckled, "It's more of a rumour really."

"I'd still like to hear it... no doubt it has something to do with my love-life."

"Hmm... so does that mean you _are_ abandoning Kyoshi Island to elope with Sokka of the Water Tribe?" Ruka raised a questioning brow.

Suki sighed. Of course. These days her morals, values, and loyalties were a constant topic of conversation among her fellow villagers. Suki was tired of her neighbors and comerades spreading meaningless nonsense of rumours about her over the tiniest of things.

"I'm not eloping with Sokka. I plan to return before my wedding day."

"But you're leaving with him? To where? When are you coming back? What about the younger girls, have you no concern for them?"

Suki could tell that she was beginning to unnerve her former leader. "Ruka-sensei, I'm only going with Sokka to Ba Sing Se. We're planning on meeting with Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang there. I don't know how long I'll be there or when I'll get back, but I promise I'll return before the first spring blossom blooms. Fair enough?"

"I'm not your sensei anymore, Kiddo. Which makes me curious as to how you plan on teaching your own pupils from such a far distance... surely you don't intend to take them with you?"

Her snide comment caused Suki to laugh. That was ridiculous. There was no way Suki would be able to take all those girls with her on Appa. "If you wouldn't think it a bother, might I ask you to convey a message to the Kyoshi Warriors?"

"Depends on what it is."

"It's about the warriors-in-training. I decided that my second in command should be someone I can count on when I'm away. Currently Irina and Ty Lee are the prime competitors for the postition. The one who can prove themselves best while training the younger girls will get claim over the Co-captain position."

"Very clever. Though, I would ask who would oversee the two older girls' ability to train the young ones?"

Suki smiled, "I was hoping you would be up for the challenge of relaying to me how their progress went while I was away."

Ruka was silent for a time. She seemed to be deliberating the notion. Finally she nodded. "I will do as you ask in your absence, Captain." Ruka gave her a slight smirk as she headed for the door, "Hope you have a safe trip."

Suki laughed. She could never tell what that woman was going to do next. She removed her pot from the fire and poured three bowls of soup, knowing too well that Sokka would want seconds. Suki never could figure out if he was just being nice, or if he really did enjoy her cooking that much. If it was the latter of the two, Suki didn't understand why.

His head peered in through the window, "Does my nose deceive me or are we having noodles for breakfast?"

"Nothing gets past you, Sokka." She giggled.

He grinned and lept over the windowsill, hurrying to his bowl to eat before the food got cold. He nearly ate both bowls of soup in a manner of minutes. The warmth of the soup going down the back of his throat felt good considering he was quite cold from the chill of the ooutside. It wasn't anything compared to the Northern or the Southern Water Tribes, but the soup definately warmed him up.

"Full?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes." He chuckled, "So, have you given any more thought to accompanying me to Ba Sing Se?"

Suki was caught off guard by the question. "I have."

"And?"

She gave him a tender smile, "I guess I can go... but I need to pack first."

"Take your time, we aren't in any rush." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as thanks for the meal before retiring to the rocking chair that creaked with each breeze of wind on Suki's porch.

She hurried to gather her things.

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked it. I'll try to update again soon. Please leave me reviews! They even have a shnazzy new button!! :D_


	11. Indecisive Escape

The bell rang loudly as she ran through the maze of prison halls, past numerous criminals with their hands poking through the bars of their filthy cells, begging her to free them. She ignored their pleas. Azula was not one for assisting those who had lost their honor. In her mind, if they could not get themselves out, then they were not worthy of her time; they had long forgotten what dignity really was. The former princess wouldn't even free her own father as she ran past his cell.

"Azula! Azula, open this blasted door! Help your father escape!" Ozai commanded from within his own living space.

A wicked smile played across her lips. "Oh how the mighty have fallen... Father... and here you are, asking for _my_ help? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You can't even _firebend_. What use would I have for the likes of _you_? I think I rather like the idea of leaving you here; to rot in this disdainful little prison. Now, if you don't mind... I have some unfinished business to attend to."

The guards caught sight of her at the end of the hall, calling for reinforcements and chasing after her. Azula didn't bother turning around to battle them. As far as she was concerned, as long as they were behind her they didn't matter. Azula kept running, dodging anyone who dared to block her escape route to freedom. The guards behind her ordered the gate be dropped. She had to hurry, or else be trapped and punished within the prison walls. The firebender slid under the narrow open space beneath the spiked gate and fought the guards on the other side.

The prison-break was successful. Azula had escaped. It was time to put her long formulated plan into action. She was forunate enough that the prison her brother had locked her away in was on the outskirts of the fire nation. She didn't know how long it would take her to reach the Earth Kingdom, but she knew it had to be in disguise for she was too well-known in the Fire nation. Azula was certain that the news of her break-out would spread quickly, and shortly "wanted" posters would be all over the nation. Her best bet for survival was to abandon the nation altogether.

Azula reflected upon how her brother must have gone through the same situation. Running from his own family, hiding his face in another nation just to get through another day. But it wasn't Azula who was in the wrong, her brother was the one in power now. He was never suited to be the Fire Lord. Azula spitefully wished her father had killed Zuko when he had the chance. But that didn't matter now. Azula would see to her brother's death and crown herself as the new Fire Lord.

The escaped convict pulled her matted hair out of it's messy bun. If she was going to the Earth nation, she was going to need a new look. Azula snatched an outfit from a merchant deporting from one of the ships that had just come into port. She was quick to change so she could get on the next ride. How foolish could her brother be? Allowing Earth nation peasants into the territory of the superior element; earthbenders were nothing but a bunch of savages. The very idea of earthbending was barbaric.

Azula supposed since she was portraying herself as an earthbender she wasn't going to need her shoes anymore. It would blow her cover entirely if she wore them. Her toes were unfamiliar with the soil they walked on, and it felt strange for Azula to feel the ground below her with her feet; disgusting even. She loathed Zuko for making her resort to hiding amongst the most primitive nation; the lowest of the low.

Pebbles stabbed her dainty feet as she tred across the dirt. She walked up to the young soldier allowing citizens to board the next ship. She expected him to simply let her pass. He smiled at her. "May I see your ticket, Miss?"

"Ticket? Do you know who I am?!!" Azula asked him, enraged that he didn't recognize her.

He blinked, "Er... no, but... I'd like to."

"I'm..." Azula had almost forgotten the reason she was in this guise; no one could know her real identity, "Jo...jo."

"Jojo, huh? It's a beautiful name, but... I don't know who you are, sorry. Can I get a glance at your passport or ticket?"

"I wasn't aware I needed a ticket to go visit my parents in the Earth Kingdom." Azula lied.

He chuckled, "Well, unless you can swim to the other side of the world by yourself, I'm afraid you're gonna need a ticket."

She stepped out of line angrily. Azula spotted a merchant with a ticket hanging in his back pocket along with a spare bag of coins. Azula figured if she could get the money she could either exchange it for Earth Nation coins when she arrived at her destination, or if the bag all ready held Earth Nation coins, then she wouldn't need to waste time at the exchange point. The question was: how was she going to get the loot out of the guy's back pocket?

It sickened her to think she'd become nothing but a thief, but Azula had no choice. She knew this was her only opportunity. She sountered over to the man with her hands on her hips. "Hiya, Handsome." She greeted him in her most seductive voice.

She turned his face to meet her eyes. He stutterd, "I... uh... h-hi..."

Azula grabbed the bag of coins as well as the ticket while he was distracted. Although the thought of her next action was like poison to her mind, Azula kissed him on the cheek. "If you ever see me in the Earth Kingdom... look me up."

"....okay."

She gave him her satisfied smirk; she'd successfully stolen exactly what she wanted without him noticing a thing. She hurried to the guard standing at the base of the platform. The guard looked at her with suspicion. She gave him a corny smile, "Here! See, I got my ticket!"

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I saw you take those from that fellow over there."

Azula did what she does the very best... she lied, "He's my uncle. He appologized for forgetting to give me my ticket. This money is for me to use when I get home. We don't get to see him much... he's always working away from home... so I had to give him a kiss goodbye. I hope that ticket's enough to get me home."

He smiled at her. "Well, you're the last one. Hurry up and get on, then."

Azula smiled inwardly. Hook, line, and sinker. The fool totally fell for her little display of affection. "Hey."

His voice interrupted her thoughts as he followed from behind her. "Er... my name's Aidou. Let me know if you need anything... Jojo."

She nodded, and took a spot by the ledge of the ship. She wanted to get to the Earth Kingdom as quickly as possible. The new trade route was the perfect way to get there, but she was sure it wouldn't be the most high class cruise. Azula prepared herself for the worst sailing experience of her life. She vowed silently to never to set foot on another ship if she wasn't in first class.

The horn blew, and the ship began to slowly move away from the dock.

**xXx**

It had been several weeks since Suki had arrived in Ba Sing Se with Sokka. She had attended a meeting with Zuko and the avatar in old man Iroh's tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon. It was basically an update on what was going on in the world. Suki had been outcasted from the outside ever since she returned to the island of her birth. It was good to hear about the progress everyone had completed in such a short time. When everyone in attendance had their eyes on her, expecting her to give a report as well, Suki wasn't sure if they knew she had been residing on Kyoshi Island the whole time. Suki told them about the Kyoshi Warriors, how Ty Lee and Irina were competing in a challenge to earn the title of Co-Captain. Suki had also explained that the younger girls had begun their training as warriors.

She didn't feel her news was all that thrilling compared to news like Katara's help in ressurecting the Southern Water tribe alongside her old master. When Suki's feeble excuse for a helpful development was matched by that, hers didn't even pair to it. Katara splashed Suki with the steaming water, tearing her away from her thoughts.

"Are you all right, Suki? You seem kind of spacey." Katara sounded worried, and Suki didn't want the waterbender to be worrying about her.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, really. Just thinking is all."

Mai perked a brow, even though she really wasn't interested in what the Kyoshi girl had to say. "What are you thinking about."

The girls decided to go to one of the bath houses in the city to relax for a bit. Suki was invited to join them. She thought it might be fun to get out of the tea shop for awhile, considering she'd been helping Iroh in the kitchen for the past few days. Suki swayed her wet hair from side-to- side, staring at her reflection in the steaming water. "It's nothing. So, anyway, what was it you were saying, Katara?" Suki asked the waterbender.

"I was about to ask you where you were planning on getting married!" Katara told her, obviously excited with the prospect.

It was no secret anymore that Suki and Sokka were engaged, at least... their closest friends and family knew about it. "What? You're getting married to _Waterboy_?" Mai asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

Katara blinked, "Yeah. Zuko didn't tell you?"

Mai sighed. It wasn't unusual to hear her sighing, but this sigh was long and drawn out, like something was bothering her. "No... he didn't even mention it. Sometimes I think he's so busy playing Fire Lord that he forgets he has a duty to me, too...." she sighed again, "So... where _are_ you getting married?"

Toph was always interested in Suki's love life, mainly listening for hints of problems between Suki and Sokka. Something she could use to fuel the fire with. Toph was more than willing to sabotage their relationship, partially because Suki loved Sokka and partially because that was the reason she hated Suki. She perked an ear up, listening intently to see if Suki would reveal something she could altch onto.

"Well... we don't really talk about it that much... the wedding, I mean." Suki answered truthfully.

"Okay then," Katara urged, "if you could get married anywhere, where would it be?"

Suki had to think hard. She had no idea were she wanted to get married. All she knew was she didn't want the actual wedding to take place on Kyoshi Island. The Northern and Southern Water Tribes were probably too cold for her... she thought it might be a nice place to visit from time to time, but if she was cold on the frosty nights of Kyoshi, then she would definitely freeze in the water tribes. The Fire Nation was out of the question; Suki knew she couldn't bear the extreme heat... even in winter. There was only one place Suki could think of to marry Sokka in the Earth Kingdom, and that was the Serpent's Pass. However, that wasn't exactly the most romantic place to marry someone, especially with the sign that read "Abandon All Hope".

Suki smiled. She thought of the perfect place at that moment. It combined the four nations, and it was special to her and her fiancé... The Western Air Temple. Suki was of the Earth Nation, and Sokka was of the Water Nation... The temple was set in the Fire Nation, and belonged to the ancient nomads of the Air Nation. It really was perfect. It symbolized so much, and Suki knew then the exact place she wanted to marry her beloved. Her meadow... _their_ meadow. Their scorched, charred, incinerated, ashy meadow. Suki knew that even though it was burned from the inside out, that meadow still held the magic that once made it thrive and grow to be so enchanting and beautiful.

"If I could get married anywhere..." Suki repeated, as if she were answering an essay question, "it would be in my meadow."

"Is that on Kyoshi Island?" Mai asked curiously.

Suki's hair whipped her face as her head shook, "No. It's in the Western Air Temple."

"Why would you want to get married _there_?" Toph asked her with venom, knowing exactly where Suki's meadow was located, as well as the condition it was in.

The warrior smiled, "Oh... just because."

The girls continued talking for awhile more before they finally noticed how pruney their hands were getting and left the bath house. Suki chose to go exploring through the city. Sokka wanted to go to the Autumn Boulder Bash Eight. Suki had no desire to see people fight for _sport_. It was repulsive. She didn't mind if Sokka wanted to go, but she told him she wasn't interested in accompanying him. Instead, Toph took the opportunity to sign up as a competitor called the Blind Bandit just to prove her sheer strength to Sokka. So Suki was left to browse around on her own.

She passed a bulletin board in the street with various wanted posters depicting criminals. She looked closer to see one of the posters was of Fire Lord Zuko's very own sister. Suki ripped the poster off the bulletin board and stuffed it down her shirt since she had no other place for it. Another poster caught Suki's eye. It was of a girl they were calling "The Kissing Bandit". Suki ripped that poster off the board as well and put it with the other in her shirt. Suki didn't want any of the boys, Sokka especially, to get duped by this bandit girl. She figured she would show them to the others later. A sign that read "Poetry Lounge" caught her eye. Suki thought perhaps she would drop by and see what that was all about. She peeked into the house and heard other girls reading haiku on a stage. They were all dressed much nicer than she was, but she wanted to hear their poetry. She was caught spying by the lady in charge.

"Why are you here girl? Spying on our gathering. Shameful behavior!"

The woman spoke to her in haiku. Suki thought she might try to respond the same way. "My name is Suki. I saw your sign out the door, I hope you don't mind."

The other girls clapped in response. They seemed to like Suki's words. The middle-aged woman replied, "You must prove your worth. Haiku is an art you earn. Time must not bind you."

Suki had to think about the last verse the woman had given her. She didn't have a lot of time to be sitting around with this poetry stuff. "If the time takes what, you say to earn this art form, I must get going."

She waved goodbye to the girls inside the house and left quietly. She continued to amble through the streets. A girl was standing outside, holding up a sign that told of a fortune-teller. Suki walked up to the girl and smiled. "Hello, there. What's this all about?" She asked the girl with braids sticking out from either side of her head.

"Hm? Oh, I'm advertising for Aunt Woo. You see, I'm her apprentice."

"Oh? And does her apprentice have a name?" Suki asked with a giggle.

The girl smiled, "Yeah, my name's Meng."

"Hi Meng, I'm Suki."

Shifting her sign, Meng extended a hand to Suki. "Nice to meet you, Suki. You see, Aunt Woo used to reside in our village. It was a really nice village next to a volcano, too... but when the Avatar and his friends were trying to recreate balance they accidentally lured some firebenders up where we lived... they ended up destroying our homes. Aunt Woo told them that she wouldn't return until the village was finished. See... the villagers really rely on Aunt Woo's predictions, so she has to go back at some point. I think she just wanted to get away for awhile."

Suki furrowed her brow. "And the avatar didn't offer to help you guys rebuild your village?"

"Well... he did, but we didn't want his help... Aunt Woo said that the villagers had to rebuild their homes by themselves."

"Hm... I see."

"So... how 'bout it? You wanna go see Aunt Woo?" Meng asked her hopfully.

Suki smiled, "Sure."

Meng looked really gleeful, "That's great! She's right inside."

Suki entered the house. It was decorated very nicely. She was a little afraid to touch anything, for fear of breaking it. The fung shuei of the atmosphere was really relaxing, though. An old woman in a gold kimono stepped out from behind a rice paper wall. She had too much makeup on, but she smiled at Suki with a very grandmother-like expression. Suki smiled back. "Er... you must be Aunt Woo, Meng was telling me--"

"Yes, yes, I know. Meng was telling you all about how we got here, right?"

"Yes." Suki responded, amazed, "Did you forsee her saying that to me?"

"No. She just tells everyone." Aunt Woo explained.

Suki laughed. The old woman continued, "Now, why don't you come back here, Child."

Suki followed her into the dimly lit room. Aunt Woo was very hospitable, offering Suki whichever seat made her feel more comfortable. "All right, let me see your palms."

Suki held her hands out to the fortune-teller. "So what is your name?"

"Suki."

"Lovely name, Suki. I'll tell you what I see..." she began laughing.

Suki raised a brow, "What? What's so funny?"

"I see a young man... I see his future connected to yours... his is full of struggle and anguish.... mostly self inflicted... it's your job to keep him in line and guide him, hehehe..." Her eyes suddenly became dark, "but I see a struggle in your near future, as well... a battle for your life against a formiddable foe you've lost to before... and a young man will save you... more than this I can not read... it's too blurry."

"Blurry?" Suki asked.

Aunt Woo hadn't mentioned her upcoming wedding, or her love life at all. Suki listened to Aunt Woo's next words carefully, "Yes, it's blurry. I'm not sure what that means. It could just be you are an indecisive child. What I can tell you is the young man who saves you from your opponent is not the one who shares whatever fate you posess. I also know the face of your foe is on parchment."

"Azula..." Suki spat.

"So you know this person?"

"Yes... but she's been imprisoned in the Fire Nation since Ozai was dethroned..." Suki produced one of the wanted posters from her shirt.

Aunt Woo could see the fear beginning to settle in Suki's eyes. She thought that perhaps she would share some lighter information with the girl. "Uhm, you know... Suki, I've met this young man who is connected with you."

"Really?" Suki seemed excited to hear Aunt Woo tell of this boy.

"Yes. His name was Sokka. He visited me not too long ago... I told him his future hadn't changed, haha!"

Suki stood, "Well, thank you for the reading, Aunt Woo. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. The first reading is free," the old woman winked at Suki.

Suki smiled, "Well, thank you very much."

She exited the house, and Meng was eager to hear Suki's future. Suki put a finger to her lips and told Meng that it was a secret. Meng was muttering about something that had to do with a big-eared guy and untameable hair. Suki giggled, deciding to share a hair tip with the girl. Meng beamed with delight at Suki's tip and promised she wouldn't forget it. Suki wore a smile as she walked up the street once more.

She had stuffed the poster back into its place within her shirt. She just didn't want to be carrying the parchment around. Suki sighed, making her way toward the suburbs of Ba Sing Se. She wasn't too fond of big cities; they were too big, too busy, too crowded, too loud. She came across a pond. A turtleduck was swimming all alone. Suki watched as it was joined by several others. They all looked like a big family. Suki just sat there and watched.

"My, my... what do we have here?"

She spun around just in time to see a girl in an earth nation uniform attacking her. Suki gained a defensive stance just in time to block the girl's punch. That face... Suki recognized it... it was the Kissing Bandit.

"You're faster..." she commented on Suki's reflexes.

That voice... it was nagging her. Suki knew she recognized it from somewhere. Suddenly it hit her, it was Azula! Azula was the Kissing Bandit! That's how she'd been able to get so far into the Earth Kingdom again. She broke out of prison and started her own thieving business.

"Maybe you're just slower... Azula." Suki retorted.

They were circling eachother, like a master and a student would during a sparring match. Suki would rather wait for Azula to make the first move, she was nervous about fighting someone again, especially after Aunt Woo predicted she'd lose.... so where was that guy that was supposed to save her, anyway?

Azula lunged at Suki. Suki expected another blow for the face, or maybe even the stomach. However, Azula knocked her off balance by attacking the base of her stance; her feet. Suki fell to the ground, gaining a long scrape down her arm. Her head hit the stone ground hard, but she remained concious. Suki knew she was concious because of how much pain was seering through her skull. No one was around. Azula could just end it now with her firebending. Aunt Woo was wrong about her being saved. Suki would die here and no one would know.

Suki saw the fire summoned into Azula's hand, she closed her eyes, and prepared herself for her burning death. Suki could hear Azula's maniacal laughter, "Any last words... _Suki_?"

Suki heard a loud thud, the clashing of swords, and the sound of the air splitting. She opened her eyes. Azula's sleeve was pinned to the ground by an arrow. She wrenched it out and glared at the man standing in front to Suki. "How about you fight me instead, Firebender?"

Azula retreated with what sounded like a hiss or a low growl to Suki. He threw his weapons on his back, and lifted Suki into his strong arms. She was too weak to argue with him, she just gazed at his cool brown eyes covered by equally brown bangs. He looked up to one of the rooftops and called out, "Hey! Nice shootin' there!"

A girl's voice came from somewhere Suki couldn't identify. "What are you doing?! We don't know anything about this girl, what if she's a firebender, too?!"

"Then we'll take her to the Avatar, he'll know what to do with her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean... Aang doesn't know you're alive."

Suki saw the boy's witty smile, "Now's a perfect time to tell him, then, isn't it?"

He looked down at her again, and Suki's vision was beginning to blur. "Hey, Beautiful, you look like you're in pretty bad condition. Don't worry, I'll get you taken care of."

He looked so familar... and yet so foreign. Suki nodded, saying the first name she knew to go with that smile, "Ganju..."

She couldn't manage much more than that. She blacked out with her head leaning on his masculine shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of his cheap cologne. He walked back through town with his two friends by his side, people asking him if the girl in his arms was going to be okay. He asked a few people where the Avatar was staying. They told him the Avatar might still be at the Jasmine Dragon, a tea shop run by an old retired firebender. The young man gave them his thanks and hurried to the tea shop. He had a hunch he knew which firebender was working there, not that it mattered anymore. The only firebenders he hunted down, were the ones who attacked others like that one girl attacked the beauty in his arms.

His female friend opened the door for him, and he strutted in like Hercules rescuing a damsel in distress. The only people in the tea shop were the Avatar and his friends. When they saw him they all gasped. Katara and Sokka immediately jumped up from the table.

"Suki!!" Sokka cried out, taking the girl from his arms.

He hadn't seen the Watertribe Warrior for a long time. Sokka was almost as tall as him now. "Whoa... Sokka, you've gotten taller."

Sokka glared at him, "What did you do to her?!!"

"What?! I _saved_ her! She was attacked by a firebender." He defended himself.

Sokka rested Suki on the floor, keeping her head in his lap. Katara was quick to heal Suki's arm and head. When she was finished healing Suki, her heart began to beat a bit faster, realizing how monumentous Suki's savior was. Katara had thought Jet was dead. Seeing him here... alive made her heart flutter. She knew she shouldn't have feelings for him because she loved Aang... so then why was it everytime Jet looked at her, her heart seemed to lose its natural rythem? Jet looked down at the girl solemnly, "Is she gonna be okay, Katara?"

The waterbender blushed a little, "Oh! Uhm... yeah... Suki'll be fine. She must've hit her head pretty hard though, considering she blacked out."

Suddenly, Suki began to stir. Katara was always amazed at how fast Suki was able to recover from her injuries. "Ow... where... am I?"

Sokka pulled her up into his arms. "Er... Sokka? How... where's...?"

Suki didn't finish her question, but somehow Sokka knew what she was going to say. "He saved you... apparently." Sokka told her, nodding in Jet's direction.

Jet smiled at her an gave her a light salute. Suki struggled to get to her feet; Sokka had to help her up. She hugged Jet. "Thank you for saving me, Ganju! But how did you survive the fire??"

The others knew Suki had never met Jet before, but they took a second glance at Jet, now seeing what Suki saw. Jet rested his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him gently. Sokka was getting a little bit uptight seeing Suki and Jet together. "Look, uhm... I think there's a misunderstanding. Allow me to introduce myself, my name's Jet. These two are Smellerbee and Longshot, we're what's left of the Freedom Fighters."

Suki felt sort of uncomfortable now, and slightly embarassed. She smiled all the same, "Well, thank you for saving me, then... Jet."

She stumbled into Sokka's arms again, where she knew she'd always be safe. Jet whispered to Katara, "Wanna explain who this Ganju character is?"

"Maybe later."

Suki suddenly remembered the wanted posters stuffed away inside her shirt. Quickly she pulled them out. "Guys listen, I found these while I was out." The group passed the posters around, "One is of Azula. Apparently she escaped from prison... the other is of a girl called the Kissing Bandit. Look similiar? The person who attacked me was the Kissing Bandit. Turns out Azula _is_ the Kissing Bandit. That's how she's been able to stay out of the peoples' sight. She's probably using an alias, too."

Jet's head moved from side-to-side, "That doesn't make sense, why would she attack you?"

Sokka's brows furrowed as he held Suki tighter, "I dunno... but we're going to find out."

* * *

_I wrote this nice and long for you guys. Over 5,000 words!!! So if you made it this far... I'm impressed, lol. Sorry it took me so long to update though, I really hope nobody hates me now, I've really just had absolutely NO motivation to write Avatar chapters for awhile. I think part of that is because the series is over. Anyway! Hope you liked this!_

_Please leave me some feedback! :D_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!_


	12. Swan Song

The sun had set over the horizon sometime ago. Suki and Sokka were given a room in Iroh's shop to spend the night. Suki had been sitting alone in said room for sometime now. She was angry with herself. How could she have been so weak against Azula? It really didn't take the firebending prodigy much to knock her down, now did it? Suki exhaled a heavy sigh.

The candle light flickered as her breath passed by in a puff of fog from the chilly winter night. Suki just sat there and stared at the sky through the open window. Just her luck that the moon wasn't out... of course the stars weren't either. All Suki could see was that scene replaying in her mind; what she could have done... what she _should_ have done. Like all the other recent attempts on her life... she had to be rescued again. Suki's brow furrowed. She had to get stronger.

Suki wanted to get even with Azula. She knew she would have her chance, too. Suki knew that Azula would stop at nothing until she got exactly what she wanted... and what she wanted was Suki's death. There was the forest incident, and then there was _this_ time where Jet had stepped in to save her. Suki was fed up with losing all the time. It was time for a change. She didn't know why Azula would escape from prison to kill her, but Suki refused to lose to her for a third time.

She shoved the candle off the windowsill into the frozen water of the trough outside the window. She was so frustrated. She had to regain her fighting skills somehow. Even so, Suki saw no way for her to earn her right to hold the title of "warrior" again proudly. Suki felt the presence of another and whipped her head around. Sokka stepped in through the doorway carrying a lantern. Suki turned away from him.

Sokka set the lantern on a small table in the room. "What're you doing sitting in the dark by yourself?" He asked her with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Thinking..."

He sat beside her gazing at the dark sky through the window. "About what?"

She sighed. "You must think I'm getting weak..."

He raised a brow, "What?"

"Er... nothing... it's nothing..." She was quick to amend.

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "I know when something is bothering you, so tell me what's up."

Suki was just waiting for death really, all she'd ever known was coming to an end and she feared she would never be able to regain all she had lost. She was just waiting for her final swan song to be played. She watched as the clouds began to part and the full moon became visible to them. Her thoughts began to shift. Suki really did have so much to live for. She could finally start anew. No more blood or war... just peace... and love between her and Sokka.

"I just can't rid my soul of this aching pain... Sokka, I've been torchered, and I've witnessed so much death and destruction... I've been captured and forced to watch as a river of sorrow and greed drown the rest of the world... and now that there's peace... I just can't fight anymore... I'm weak and defenseless... and I don't want anymore fighting. That's not the life I want to be living now that the war is finally over. All I want is to settle down somewhere quiet." As she spoke the words she found truth to them; it wasn't that she _couldn't_ fight... she just didn't _want_ to and therefore had no motivation to do so.

He kissed her lightly on the cheek, making her smile slightly. He was glad she'd opened up to him, it was nice to know that Suki wanted to just get away from all the chaos the war had brought. However, what unnerved him was the fact that Azula was trying to take Suki's life and she wouldn't even fight back. It made him worry a bit.

Suki snuggled up to him, and allowed herself to rest against his chest. She was comfortable here. This was where her true feelings lay; this was the direction her heart pointed to. She knew deep down that this was always the direction her heart would point to... her heart would always point toward him; Sokka. He brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "Suki, if you say you won't fight in an effort for peace, then as long as Azula is on the loose you're in danger."

"I know... what I don't know is why she's wants to kill me so badly."

"Might have something to do with the fact that you escaped the Boiling Rock and foiled her plans."

Suki winced slightly at the mention of the Boiling Rock. Those weren't fond memories for her. "Azula doesn't do anything if she won't gain something from it. The question becomes what does she gain by killing me?"

Sokka and Suki looked at each other at the same time with widend eyes, finally grasping the concept. They rushed into the main room where everyone else was just chatting merrily. Their entrance freaked everyone out. "It's all a setup!" Sokka cried out.

Jet rested a hand on Sokka's shoulder, "Whoa, easy there now. What's a setup?"

Sokka wasn't real keen on being close to Jet. He removed Jet's hand from his shoulder. "Azula's not after Suki. She wants Aang."

It was easy for all of them to believe what Sokka said was true, but how did it fit in? Katara responded, "Okay, sure. Aang's the avatar, it makes sense that Azula would want to kill him, but then why was she attacking Suki?"

Sokka's eyes narrowed, "Because she knows that Suki can't bend an element, and she knows that I can't. Azula knows Suki and I are the easiest prey... she's just going to pick us all off one by one."

"Well what are we supposed to do? Sit around and wait for her to attack us? I don't think so!" Toph retorted, clearly not pleased with the situation.

Zuko shook his head, "I don't know... it definitely sounds like something my sister would come up with."

Katara smacked Zuko across the good side of his face. Iroh, Aang, Haru, Longshot, Smellerbee, and Mai winced from the other side of the room as Katara's hand made contact with Zuko's cheek. She glared at Zuko with dagger eyes. "This wouldn't have happened if you'd locked your mental sister away in the Boiling Rock or an _Asylum_ would have worked, too!"

His amber eyes shifted to his feet. Katara was right. It was his fault for not placing his sister somewhere she wouldn't have been able to escape from. He was too forgiving... but the time for forgivness was over. The Fire Nation's insane princess was on the loose and she had to be captured immediately. Zuko decided it was his duty to find her and capture her since he was to blame for her escape.

The Fire Lord rested his hands on Katara's shoulders. "I know. Blame me all you want. I know this is my fault, and I'll accept the consequences--" Katara cut him off, "No, _Suki_ is paying the price now for _your_ stupidity!"

"I'm saying I'm going to _fix_ this!"

Katara shoved his hands off of her. Her eyes didn't faulter, and her voice was dark as she spoke, "And I'm saying you'd _better_."

**xXx**

Everyone was awake before the sun began to peek over the city. Aang had gathered them into the main room. "Okay, listen up, Sokka, I want you to take Appa and Suki and travel back to Kyoshi island. I need you to gather as many warriors as are available. Haru, show Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot to the capital, round up some fighters there. Iroh and I will summon the Order of the White Lotus. Katara, you and Zuko go to the Southern Water Tribe. Toph and Mai, head to the Fire Nation. We don't know what exactly Azula has up her sleeve, so be cautious. Let's go."

Momo climbed on Suki's shoulder. He had just lost an arguement with Hawky who perched himself on Sokka's shoulder. "No, Momo... you go with Aang."

"Hawky, go with Zuko."

Sokka helped Suki onto Appa before climbing up the giant bison himself. Toph didn't like the idea of traveling with the emo-queen. Just as well, Mai didn't like Katara traveling with Zuko. No one complained, however, because it was the avatar who had assigned the groups.

Suki was wearing one of Katara's water tribe coats to keep herself warm in the cold temperatures above the clouds. It was going to take them awhile to travel to Kyoshi. Suki prepared herself for a long and cold trip. Sokka was also in his furry water tribe coat. They huddled together on Appa's saddle. Although Sokka was used to the extreme cold, Suki wasn't. She subconciously touched her onyx jewel. Suki exhaled a heavy sigh.

"We're never going to get married, are we?"

"Of course we are! What makes you think otherwise?"

Suki didn't know how to put her thoughts into words. "Oh... I don't know... it just seems like someone is toying with our lives. Everytime something starts going well something else contradicts it. Like someone doesn't want us to be happy together."

He sort of knew what she meant. He's been feeling something similar. "Well I made a promise that I would marry you after the war was over. I don't intend to be going back on my word. So where do you want to get married?"

She knew how to answer his question, but Suki wasn't expecting him to ask her that. She smiled all the same. "In the Western Air Temple's meadow."

Sokka chuckled. "Okay then. That's where we'll get married. Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"You said you wanted to settle down somewhere quiet... where exactly did you have in mind?"

She sighed, "I don't know... I suppose there's no place like that. I don't want to stay on Kyoshi, and the Water Tribes are a nice place to visit, but I don't think I could live there."

He nodded. He understood. Sokka wanted to stay in the Water Tribes, but he knew the cold bothered Suki. The only thing was he didn't want to live on Kyoshi, so he was surprised when she said she didn't want to live there either. It would be strange for them to live any place else though. He supposed they were going to have to put some more thought into that matter.

"What about you?" She asked, tearing him away from his thoughts.

"Hmm... I also don't feel comfortable living on Kyoshi Island... probably for the same reasons you don't. I would prefer to live in the nation of my birth, but I know you don't do well in the cold weather, so--" She cut him off, feeling as though she'd somehow offended him, "That's not... I mean, I..."

He laughed, "It's all right, Suki."

"No, I'm okay, really. It's fine. We can live in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Not if you're gonna shiver like this for the rest of your life." He noted, trying to warm up Suki's cold body.

"I can adapt." She argued, turning around to face him.

He kissed her slightly chapped lips. "It's not that important, I can live anywhere as long as I'm with you."

"Well now I'm _telling_ you; We're going to live in the Southern Water Tribe, and that's final."

He pull her hood up to cover her redened ears. There was no way Suki was going to be able to survive the harsh winters the South would have. He moved to sit on Appa's shoulders and hold the reigns. "You'd better get used to the cold then." He told her with a light smile.

* * *

_Well it appears I have completed another chapter... yay!! Finally Suki seems to be returning to her old self._

_I would appreciate some reviews. It helps me to think of what to write next, as well as motivates me to continue writing. :)_


	13. Frost Blossom

A crowd had gathered around the site of their landing. Although it wasn't entirely unexpected, the two would have thought that the villagers would tire of greeting Appa every time. Suki was interested in knowing the results of the competition she left for Ty Lee and Irina.

The chief was the first to greet Suki, welcoming her back with open arms. Suki searched the crowd for her warriors, but they were nowhere to be found. He caught notice of this action. "The warriors are up at the training grounds with Ruka."

Suki nodded her thanks. She disliked trivial greetings; each one took longer than the one before, but she didn't want to seem rude. Eventually she was able to make her way up to the training grounds with Sokka in tow. She smiled seeing the grotesque work Ruka was forcing all of them to endure, including the younger girls. In her absence, Ruka had really become the leader again... and she was really good at it.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Wish I'd thought of that!" Suki remarked on Ruka's idea of having everyone scrub the dusty floorboards in a certain manner.

"Suki!!!!" They all cried out, leaping from their stations to hug their captain.

Suki laughed. "Thanks for the welcome home. I have some news for everyone, but first I need to speak with Ruka."

Irina's dark eyes sparkled against her Kyoshi make-up, "Tell us what we should be doing until you come back with the news."

"Continue doing whatever Ruka was having you do... that floor isn't spotless _yet_," Suki announced with a grin as her warriors groaned, "Sokka, why don't you join them?"

"_Whaaaat??!!_" The water tribian asked in disbelief.

The girls laughed at his obvious discomfort. They remembered the last time he'd attempted to show them up... he'd failed miserably. Suki and Ruka left to discuss the events that transpired during Suki's time in Ba Sing Se. They took a seat beneath a tree outside the cabin. Ruka smiled looking at one of the branches. "You know, Suki, I've been waiting very impatiently for the first blossom," Suki's eyes moved to look at the bud Ruka had been carefully watching, "True to your word, the first has yet to bloom."

"When have I ever lied to you?"

The woman chuckled, "I suppose you have a point... I've been very worried about you is all. I'm glad to see you had a safe return. You'll have to tell me all about your venture at some point."

"Hm... I suppose that's fair..." she paused, "so long as you tell me all that's happened on Kyoshi since I left."

Ruka's hearty laughter echoed off the trees surrounding the area. "All right then. Deal!" she composed herself before getting straight to business, "Each of the two competing warriors took half of the young trainees. Ty Lee's training was mainly focused mentally and spiritually, whereas Irina chose to train physically and with teamwork. Comradarie is especially important with the Kyoshi warriors, and it is because of this fact that my suggestion would be to promote Irina as your second. Although it must be understood that Ty Lee's training was very unusual and may it prove useful for the others to train in this manner as well."

The captain nodded. "And how are the younger girls doing after their separate training sessions? Have they been re-introduced to one another?"

"It seems to me that Ty Lee's girls are more open to new tactics and ideas. They are very willful as well as being full of energy and spirit. Irina's girls are more set in the traditional way of Kyoshi. They tend to need guidance from another in order to complete a task, but these tasks are completed quickly and precisely. It was very easy for the girls to combine classes. Once I felt they could all successfully work as one, I decided to give them a taste of what being a real warrior was like."

Ruka paused to giggle lightly, "Although they aren't fond of the work and effort that must be put into the higher training, I feel they are all ready to join you older girls. Besides, it might be beneficial for you to expand your team."

Suki furrowed her brows, "You know I value your input, Ruka, it is good that the younger girls are prepared to devote themselves to Kyoshi's teachings. However, I think it's too early for them to join the older group. We are all seasoned fighters, and I fear what would become of the younger girls."

Ruka didn't seem to understand. She was unsure of what Suki meant by that. "Suki, what--"

The sentence trailed off as the captain stood from her seat beneath the tree. She offered a hand to Ruka. "I'll explain it to everyone."

Ruka gratefully accepted Suki's help. "You promised you'd share your own story with me."

"And I will," Suki smiled, "but I think everyone would like to hear that as well."

Together they entered the room to find Sokka entertaining the girls with his jokes and tall tales. Suki shook her head. "All right. I want everyone sitting single file. Now!"

It was strange for Suki to be commanding her warriors when she hadn't seen them in so long. They didn't feel like they were _her_ warriors anymore, because she hadn't been their commanding officer for such a long period of time. Even though Suki wasn't around much, the girls were glad to have her back as their leader. They were quick to obey her words without question. The older girls sat in the center of the line, and the younger girls lined up beside either Ty Lee or Irina. Ruka took a spot behind Suki, as did Sokka.

"I guess I should share what I've been doing in my time away, shouldn't I?" Suki chuckled, "Well, not yet. First I'm going to say that although you younger girls are worthy of becoming part of the regular training sessions, I am not offically dubbing you "warriors" just yet, and in a moment I will explain why. But before I do that, there's the little matter of announcing the results for the title of Co-Captain. I'm very pleased to say that I've choosen Ty Lee to take this position permanently."

Ty Lee squealed with delight, leaping up and hugging Suki. The other girls clapped for her, even Irina. Ty Lee thanked Suki for what seemed like a thousand times over before finally taking her seat again. Suki smiled. She was glad the newest official warrior was pleased with her new title.

"So from this day forward, Ty Lee will be the Second-in-Command.... and Irina will be your Captain."

This raised much confusion among the girls. Suki even glanced behind to see Sokka and Ruka exchange perplexed expressions. She spoke up, "Please, everyone!" the room quieted to listen intently to Suki's words, "Look, let me explain what happened while I was away, maybe then it will make more sense."

Suki carefully explained to everyone how she had gone with Sokka to Ba Sing Se and shared the Kyoshi Island developments with the Fire Lord and the Avatar. She went through each detail carefully as if it had all occured the previous day. When she got to the part about Azula, nobody spoke. They were shocked that their fearless leader would do absolutely nothing and have to be saved by someone else.

"You see, I just don't want to fight anymore... I don't have to, and I won't. The war has ended, and there's finally a chance for peace to begin anew... and I want to start over, too. That's why I had someone else take my place. Now, Avatar Aang wants me to collect any available Kyoshi warriors and send them to Ba Sing Se to help put down any rebellion Azula has gathered together, as well as capturing Azula, herself. You younger girls have only just begun your true training, and you need more time to hone your fighting skills. It wouldn't be wise for me to send you on this journey. But I recommend the rest of you join the avatar's cause... show that Kyoshi supports his efforts for peace."

Irina stood up. She rested a hand on Suki's shoulder. Her jet black hair was pinned in complex buns on her head with chop sticks, which kept it from moving when she shook her head back and forth. "I have no desire to take your place, Suki. But, if this is your decision, then I will abide by it. Just so you know, though... no matter what happens, you'll always be our leader. Your word cancels out any order Ty Lee or I may ever command. Got it? You can't just run away from this..." A smile tugged at the corners of Irina's red lips, "'Captain" is just a fancy title so the old men on the island don't have a heart attack. It doesn't mean anything to me. You're still our leader whether you like it or not. The Kyoshi warriors are loyal to_ you_ and no one else."

Suki hugged her life long friend. "Thank you, Irina."

She smiled quickly at Suki, but as she directed her attention to her fellow warriors her smile faded and she became quite serious. "Okay, Girls! I want everyone to pack their bags! It seems we've got a mission to accomplish. That cracked-nut that attacked us in the forest is on the loose and has attempted to take the life of our leader once again. It's unacceptable! Let's aid the avatar and put an end to Azula's tyranny... permanently!"

Irina was a very motivational speaker. As the warriors left to pack their belongings for the long boat ride, she turned to the cadets. "Okay, Ladies, you're gonna have to sit this one out, but if your training goes well, then perhaps the next mission will be your big break. If something goes wrong while we're trying to capture this crazy-lady you're going to have to be prepared to come join the fight, got it? So if that call comes, you're gonna have to be ready. Your mission is just as important as ours, you must train to the best of your ability, and Ruka-sensei will be here to help with your training while we are on the battle front. You think you can handle being on standby?"

They saluted her, "Yes, Ma'am!"

"Off you go then."

The young girls scurried out of the cabin to help their counter-parts pack for the journey ahead. Ty Lee and Irina stayed to chat with Suki, Sokka, and Ruka a moment longer.

Ty Lee was being her usual self, asking a million questions to feed her curiousity. Irina silenced her, and asked a single question. "So how did Azula escape?"

Suki answered, "I don't know. But we think we figured out her plan. She's trying to kill the Avatar's friends one by one until he's the only one left standing. Problem is, we don't know if she's got any reinforcements or subordinates of the sort."

Ruka thoughtfully scratched her chin, "Hm... that _is_ a problem."

"Who is the Avatar recruiting? Other than us, I mean." Ty Lee wondered.

"Anyone we can convince to help. A lot of people are starting to get comfortable with this idea of peace. It might be hard finding help when everyone's tired of fighting." Suki confessed.

Irina nodded. "Yes. That's very true." She put a hand on Ty Lee's shoulder, "But we've got Ty Lee on our side. She's worked with Azula before, that advantage might help us in the long run."

Ty Lee shrugged, "Maybe... I don't know. I've never really fought Azula before. I mean... I was able to temporarily paralyze her once... but only because I caught her by surprise. She's a really powerful foe, though. It'll be difficult for any of us to attack her head-on."

Irina nodded. "We may have to have you give us more lessons during the trip to Ba Sing Se, then. What I don't understand is how she was able to get so far into Earth Kingdom territory a _second_ time!"

"I'll show you how." Sokka told her, pulling the wanted posters from out of his pocket and handing them to Irina, "She's disguised herself as an Earth Nation thief called "The Kissing Bandit". She's bound to be using an alias, too."

Irina took the wanted posters from Sokka and thoroughly examined them. "Thank you, Sokka. This is very helpful. I'll share this information with the others."

Ty Lee hugged Suki. "Don't worry, we'll find Azula! You bet!"

Walking on her hands, the perky Kyoshi warrior followed Irina out the door. Ruka sighed, "Well, as long as you're on Kyoshi Island you can be sure you're protected, Suki."

Suki and Sokka exchanged a quick look and Ruka furrowed her brows. Obviously there was something they hadn't told her. "Actually, I'm not staying here."

"Well you can't very well go back to Ba Sing Se! Especially if you're giving up fighting!"

"I know that...." she was looking at her shoes now.

"So where do you think you can go?!"

"The Southern Water Tribe." Sokka intervened.

Suki's head shot up when she heard him speak. Normally he wouldn't have said anything, but it was like an arguement with your parents... there was just no winning. If he hadn't said anything Ruka would have convinced Suki into staying here. Sokka knew too well that Suki thought of Kyoshi Island as the equivalent to solitary confinement.

"Why there? I mean, I know that's where you live, Sokka, but why would you take Suki into such a cold climate area?"

"Because--" Suki interrupted him, "Because that's where I'm going to be living from now on!"

Ruka seemed hurt. Like a stone had just been thrown at her head. "You mean... you're... not coming back to Kyoshi Island?"

Suki's short hair whipped her face as she shook her head, "No. How can I? With all the rumors and everything my reputation here has been completely soiled. Not to mention the island is totally outcasted from the rest of the world."

She gave Suki a very mother-like smile, "I know. It's just... so hard for me to see you leave."

Suki and Ruka shared a final good-bye hug. "I know. I'll miss you, Ruka."

"And I'm going to miss you, Squirt."

The two laughed before they let go. "Don't worry, Ruka, I'll come back and visit... maybe during the dry season, though." Suki told her with a wink.

Ruka laughed, "I wouldn't blame you. It'd be terrible living on a block of ice your whole life... er... no offense, Sokka."

"Hey, none taken." The water tribian told her very nonchalantly.

They made their way back into the center of the village where Suki said her final good-byes to everyone else. Finally, she and Sokka boarded the flying bison and took to the skies once more. As Suki flew away from her childhood home, the first spring blossom came into bloom.

****

***

It didn't take too many days for them to reach the Southern Tribe. Sokka was hoping that Katara and Zuko would be there soon. They had to travel by ship since the two non-benders took the flying bison. Appa was careful not to slip on the ice while making his landing. The villagers seemed surprised to see the Avatar's bison. They gathered around the bison and cautiously waited for what would come next.

Sokka slid down Appa's tail and hugged his grandmother. He hadn't seen her since he left to begin traveling with Aang. She smiled warmly at him, "Welcome home, Sokka. It's good to have you here."

"It feels pretty good to be here." He glanced back at Appa's saddle where Suki was hiding from everyone, "I brought someone with me."

"Katara?" Pakku asked curiously.

"No... she's actually going to be here in a bit... but I brought someone else." He clambered back up to the saddle on Appa's back. "Come meet the villagers. They aren't as scary as they look... I promise."

He extended one of his gloved hands to her. She just looked at it warily. "No... what if they don't like me?" She whispered, not wanting the villagers to overhear her.

"And what if they do? C'mon. There are only three things here that should frighten you: slipping on the ice, llama-seals spitting on you, and Pakku when he doesn't get enough sleep."

Hesitantly, Suki took his hand and stood. The entire audience gasped at the sight of a woman with Sokka. Although, it wasn't exactly the woman that caused them to gasp like they did; it was the betrothal necklace around her neck. Gran-gran was speechless and Pakku had a brow raised. It wasn't costomary for the Southern Tribe members to carve betrothal necklaces like the Northerners did.

"Suki, these are the village people. Village, this is Suki." Sokka introduced his fiancé.

Suki bowed respectfully to the village's elders. "I am very honored to be here."

Pakku laughed at her formality. Kana had beat it into his head that the Southerners weren't accostomed to the Northern ways. That was one thing that separated their tribes and made them sisters; not equals. "In the Northern Tribe respect is of the utmost importance. However, you are in the Southern Water Tribe, Suki, simplicity and comfort is most important here."

Yugota, who was on the other side of Gran-gran, nodded. "Yes. Welcome to our tribe. Please make yourself right at home."

Yugota was quick to send everyone back to their chores. Pakku led the way to his home where the four of them could talk in private. Sokka was amazed. They really _had_ restored the tribe since he'd left. They had a barrier wall that added a sense of security for the villagers, and now, instead of the patched-up tents everyone had been using for decades, people were taking up residence in fine igloos. He was sure that those were courtesy of Pakku and some of the other waterbenders from the North.

Their home was decorated in several different pelts. Suki wasn't sure what animals they belonged to, but the fur looked so warm. Sokka and Pakku took seats at the table, but Suki noticed there were only three chairs. Kana pulled up an extra chair for Suki to sit in. Suki thanked her.

"Wow! You guys have really done a lot to help the village! It looks so much better now!" Sokka told Pakku.

He chuckled, "Well, there's still much that has yet to be done, but yes... it is in a better condition than we found it in."

The old woman's face had absolutely no emotion on it. She was just looking at Suki with blank eyes. It made the Kyoshi girl a bit uncomfortable. "So who is this girl, Sokka? I heard you say her name... she's obviously not Water Tribe."

"Suki, this is the rest of my family. Waterbending master Pakku, and my grandmother, Kana."

"Gran-gran is just fine." The old woman corrected.

Sokka's smile grew with the pride he felt. "Gran, Suki is from a band of warriors who thrive on Kyoshi Island... and she is my fiancé. We're going to get married at the Western Air Temple... and then we plan on settling down here, in the Southern Water Tribe."

Gran-gran and Pakku exchanged a surprised glance. "Might I ask when this wedding is supposed to take place?" Kana asked reluctantly.

"Er... well..." Sokka didn't know how to explain that their wedding plans had been delayed by Azula's attack, "there's a little bit of a... delay..."

Suki decided to cut in, "I gave up everything so I could live with Sokka peacefully. While we were in Ba Sing Se someone tried to asassinate me... but we discovered that it was only for the ultimate goal of killing the Avatar. Our wedding is just going to have to wait until that _maniac_ is captured."

"Well, you're safe here, Suki." Pakku assured her.

Wanting to get off of such a depressing topic, Pakku attempted to change the subject, "So, may I see your engagement necklace?"

She blinked. "Uh... sure." She removed the space jewel from her neck and carefully passed it to Pakku.

He examined it thoroughly, taking in every detail, every crease, every mark. It was almost as if he was trying to find the flaws and nothing else. "This is so masterfully crafted... there's absolutely _no_ way _you_ made this, Sokka!" The old man finally concluded.

_You made it, remember, Water Tribe?_

Sokka could almost hear Misa's voice in the back of his mind, and her chaotic laughter mocking him. The voice in his mind was right, though. That was something Misa wouldn't back down on... _he_ made it... no one else.

"Of course I made it! As is tradition!" Sokka argued.

"All right, calm down... fine. You say you made it, then there's no point in arguing with you. But I am curious to know why you chose this material for her jewel... much the same, I'm curious to know what said material is."

Kana was also interested in knowing this detail. The question pained Sokka, though. He'd wanted them to be connected... the sword and the stone. However, during the final battle against Ozai Sokka's blade had fallen from the heights as he held Toph's life in his hands... quite literally. Suki, too, knew Sokka had been depressed, knowing the sword he'd made with his own two hands had been lost.

"Well, I had made a sword from a meteorite that fell from space. I used the same material to make the jewel for Suki's necklace. Both were made from the exact same meteorite. It was something special that we shared... it represented a sort of connection." Sokka's eyes lowered, "But... I lost my meteorite blade in the battle against Ozai. I had to choose between the weapon or the life of someone I cared about... it doesn't matter how unfortunate losing my blade was, because my friend is alive and well."

Suki chuckled a little bit and Sokka raised a brow at her. "Hehehe, and she's got a major crush on you."

Sokka grinned devilishly and pulled Suki's chair closer, "Well, I'm taken... permanently."

Suki blushed, knowing they held Kana and Pakku's complete attention. Pakku stood from his seat, taking Suki's necklace with him. The two young warriors watched him sounter over to a trunk. "I've had this in my posession for sometime, now. It was sent to me from one of my fellow White Lotus members. He found this and specifically said it was to return to you, Sokka. I didn't understand at first, but now I do."

Pakku removed Sokka's space sword from the trunk and swung it around as if he, himself were a master swordsmen. He sheathed the blade and smiled as he handed it to Sokka. The warrior's face lit up with excitement. "My _space-sword_!!!"

As the old man tied the onyx orb back around Suki's neck, Kana preeched her words of wisdom to her grandson and his fiancé, "You must learn to brave dangers together as one. Like the sword and the stone, you are also made from the same material; you are warriors. This will never change."

Sokka sighed. "Yeah, okay... Gran, I--" his sentence was cut short as Katara and Zuko entered the house.

The attention suddenly wasn't on Sokka and Suki anymore, it was on Katara and the Fire Lord. Kana and Pakku were thrilled to see Katara return from her journey safely. They asked her to recall every detail of what had occurred in Ba Sing Se. She did her best to give them as much information as possible, but Zuko and Sokka had to help explain some of the small stuff.

Suki wasn't paying any attention to the discussion at hand. Her mind had drifted off somewhere, and Kana's words were rebounding off the walls of the penitentiary in her mind. She had been trapped in this cell in the back of her head ever since she'd been imprisoned in the Boiling Rock. The horrors, the torment she had endured still plagued her. War; endless fighting and training changes a person mentally. Kana was right. If she was trained to fight, then she could fight her way out of anything... even a mental cage she, herself had created.

She was a Kyoshi warrior... and she always would be. With Sokka by her side Suki knew she could get through anything... even the impossible. Suki let out a small sigh of relief. And so it begins... her next mission.

* * *

_Well, I finally created a new chapter. I hope everyone likes it and will leave me some positive feedback. :)_


	14. Painted Innocence

"Katara... I don't understand how you could live in this ice box your whole life!" Suki exclaimed, her hands numb inside her gloves.

The water tribe girl just laughed. "And I don't understand why you'd want to live the rest of _your_ life in this ice box!"

Suki chuckled, though she wasn't quite sure what possessed her to choose the Southern Tribe as a permanent home, other than her love for Katara's older brother. But Suki wasn't anyone's fool; she knew now that she had successfully locked away her doubtful thoughts she had a new mission. She would have to put off her plans of actually settling down until a time when Azula no longer posed a threat. Suki idly wondered if there would ever be a time when she wouldn't have some sort of mission to complete. She smiled inwardly, knowing what the answer to that question would be.

The boys were walking on either side of the girls. Now that Sokka had reclaimed his space sword he was absolutely inseperable with the weapon; he carried it with him everywhere. As for the Fire Lord, it was obvious he wasn't used to the sheer cold of the South Pole. Zuko was shivering uncontrollably inside the parka Pakku had provided him with. As their group of four climbed up the glacier they finally saw what Katara and Sokka had brought them out there to see... penguins.

"_P-p-penguins_??!" Zuko asked, slightly annoyed that he had been dragged out into the cold to see a bunch of animals.

Suki laughed excitedly. She'd never actually seen penguins before. Sokka extended a hand to her and the two of them began running down the other side of the glacier. Of course, Sokka slipped and the two lovers ended up sliding down the rest of the way and landing in a pile of snow at the foot of the glacier. Katara laughed at her brother's stupidity. She couldn't understand what it was that Suki had fallen for in her brother; he was a bungling oaf, and an absolute idiot.

Katara turned to Zuko, "Well, after you."

"What, no "Royal _Pain_" jokes?" Zuko raised a brow.

"Nope." She started easing her way down the glacier, "But... you would think a _fire_bender wouldn't get _cold_."

He glared at her. "You-"

She laughed and made her escape sliding down the rest of the glacier. Zuko followed suit calling after her, "I'll show you _firebending_! Get back here!"

"Not on your life, King of _Cinders_!" She laughed.

Unfortunately, it was nearly impossible to navigate her way down the glacier. There was no way for her to control the speed or direction she was going. Katara crashed into Sokka, who had just been getting up from his own crash landing. Zuko screamed as he, also, crashed in the same spot as the other two. Suki watched as the three of them tried to regain their balance on the ice; it was quite amusing to watch.

Katara playfully pushed Zuko back into the snow. "Did you seriously just scream? I thought you were supposed to be-"

He tripped her so she, too, fell back into the snow, ultimately knocking Sokka over again as well. "That... _NEVER_... leaves this block of ice."

"That's _great_, Zuko! Can we_ please_ stop knocking over Sokka now?!" Sokka asked, referring to himself in the third person.

Suki helped him up off the ground as he rubbed his head gingerly. Katara and Zuko got up on their own. Zuko sighed heavily, a great mass of fog escaping his mouth as he did so. "Okay, so we saw the penguins... can we leave now?"

"Zuko, I don't think you have a fun bone in your body." Katara told him skeptically with her arms crossed.

"Tch, like you're one to talk!" Zuko fired back.

Sokka saw the opportunity to annoy both of them with a few simple words. "Meant to be." He muttered, walking away with Suki.

Katara and Zuko were both shooting him death glares from behind his back. "What was that, brother?! I don't think I quite caught that!" Katara called after him, just daring him to repeat what he'd said.

"Then you need hearing-aids, old woman!" He shouted back.

Katara's mouth fell agape, and Zuko burst out laughing. She'd never really heard Zuko laugh before; maybe that was because he was always so stubborn and uptight. It was nice... to hear Zuko laugh. However, Katara was thoroughly aggitated by her brother's comment and Zuko just had to add to it by laughing. She threw a snowball at him. Zuko, caught off guard by the sudden snowball-attack, ended up with a face full of snow. His laughter immediately silenced and he glared at the smug smirk that was plastered on Katara's face.

Feeling their dispute had been settled with that single snowball-to-the-face, Katara began walking off to join Sokka and Suki triumphantly. What she didn't expect was a wad of snow to hit her in the back of the head. Katara spun around to find Zuko armed with several snowballs that he then proceeded to fire at her mercilessly. She hurried to find a suitable shield, ultimately hiding between a boulder and a wall. She supplied herself with snowball-amo and peeked over the top of the boulder, snowball in hand.

Katara was surprised to find that Zuko wasn't anywhere in sight. Confused, she raised herself over the boulder a little bit more, trying to get a better view. All she got a view of was a ball of snow smashing into her face. Apparently Zuko had just been on the other side of the boulder. This was only the beginning of the Snow War.

**xXx**

"So, why exactly _did_ we come out here, Sokka?" Suki wondered.

Sokka smiled at her and pulled a fish out of a pouch on his side. They had been in the center of the penguins and all of a sudden they mobbed Sokka, trying desperately to get the fish as though they hadn't eaten in weeks. Suki laughed, watching the marvel. Sokka was able to get a couple penguins to stay still for a bit so he could mount one. "C'mon, get on."

Suki got on the other penguin Sokka had wrangled. "What're we doing?"

"Penguin-sledding!" He told her.

Sokka didn't admit it to Suki, but he had never had a liking for penguin-sledding; not even as a child. He guessed that part of the reason for that was because he had to be trained to be a warrior. He made an exception today because he wanted Suki to be able to still have fun, even though she was living in a completely different environment now. The two flew over the edge of the hillside on the penguins' backs. Sokka screamed all the way down the hill and through the caverns. Suki laughed the entire time. She loved the feeling of the wind slapping against her face, whipping her short hair behind her.

When the two were finally at the end of the ride, Suki got off her penguin laughing. Sokka, however, was absolutely horrified; he'd been clinging to the penguin for dear life. Suki would surely think he was a ninny now. He jumped off his penguin and hugged the ground, swearing he would never try something like that again. Suki sat down beside him. "Sokka, why did you want to go penguin-sledding? You seemed... well, I would say scared, but it was more like _terrified_."

Sokka sighed. "I just... I don't want you to be unhappy..."

"Unhappy? Sokka, I've never been happier."

He turned away from her, facing the now impending sunset. She heard him whisper something, his head hanging low as if he were staring at his feet. "I don't want you to leave..."

"Sokka..." She took his hand and they both sat down in the snow facing each other, "you're being stupid. I like it here! I'm not leaving anything; not the Southern Pole... and never you."

"But... Suki the Winter here never ends! You'll never see trees or flowers or anything... not even the warmth of a Summer day!"

She giggled, "You _are_ my Summer. I don't need those other things so long as I have you."

They sat staring into eachother's eyes for a long time. Suki had always loved Sokka's eyes. She hadn't stared at them so intensely since they had been in the meadow. She let out a sigh of conentment and rested her head against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they sat there, watching the sun fade over the horizon. The hues of purple, blue, pink, and orange painted across the sky. The ice around them reflected the colors as it sparkled in what remained of the sunlight.

**xXx**

They had made their way back to the village sometime ago. Suki and Katara were sharing a tent in the village, while Zuko and Sokka were given an igloo to stay in. Sokka sighed. There was no hope of sleep for him. Defeated, he rose from his sleeping bag, the freezing air encasing his body. He went outside and sat there staring at the sky. The moon was full tonight, but he no longer felt much inclination for the Princess. He was in love with Suki and nothing was going to change that.

He unsheathed his sword and practiced a few moves and swings. The onyx color of the blade contrasted violently to the white of the snow covered ground. He paused and admired the stars glinting off of his blade before sheathing his sword once again. He spotted his old, crumbling watch tower that he had built with his bare hands and had, once upon a time, used to spot invaders with. He chuckled. Only now did he truely realize what a childish _game_ that had been.

For he had never truely known what it was like to fight an enemy, to protect a love, to lose_ everything_ important to him. It had all just been a game of pretend... and only now did he realize this. A hand gripped his shoulder firmly. "Hey..."

Sokka turned to find Zuko standing behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"It's complicated..."

"Complicated? _I_ could tell you about _complicated_... I'm the KING of _Complicated_. Try me." Zuko dared him.

The two teenagers had been through quite a lot together. Zuko and Sokka trusted their lives to each other... maybe even the lives of people they loved, too. Each had proven his worth and earned trust and respect from the other. Even now, Sokka felt he could talk freely to Zuko, but he remained silent anyway. The Fire Lord frowned. "It's something about Suki... isn't it?"

"How'd you know?" Sokka asked with genuine curiousity.

Zuko rolled his eyes. Sokka could be a real idiot, sometimes. "Dude, what's it gonna take to make you realize I'm not an idiot?! It's obvious. You never get like this unless it's about Suki."

"Sorry..." Sokka laied back in the snow and stared in awe at the countless stars in the sky, "I just... I don't think I can keep her happy here forever, ya know? I know she says she won't leave, but somehow... I can't imagine her living here for... ever."

Zuko sat down beside his sparring buddy. "Sokka, I don't know if anyone has ever told you this... but you're stupid. Suki's in love with you... so in love... I don't know if you even notice. Like the way she looks at you and smiles and laughs... even Mai doesn't... really..." Zuko's sentence trailed off as he saw where that thought was going to take him.

Sokka raised a brow with a playful grin. "But Katara does." He teased.

"I swear I'm gonna kil-"

"And you like her back! I knew it!"

Both boys were on their feet, Zuko chasing Sokka around all while threatening to firebend the daylights out of him. Sokka further annoyed the firebender by chanting, "Zuko and Katara kissing while they ski, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes _love_, then comes-"

Zuko tackled Sokka to the ground and covered his mouth with his hands. "_SHUTUP_!"

Sokka noticed some color on Zuko's usually pale face. He couldn't be sure if it was blush or if it was just that the temperature was making him cold. Zuko glared at Sokka. "Listen to me because I'm _not_ going to repeat myself: Mai is my _girlfriend_. Katara is my _friend_. End of story."

Reluctantly Zuko uncovered Sokka's mouth. Sokka didn't say anything, so Zuko got off of him, slightly uncomfortable being on top of Sokka and not exactly wanting to be seen. Sokka walked past Zuko, saying, "You didn't deny it, though..."

Zuko didn't have anything to say in response to that, but he decided to change the subject. He saw that Sokka wasn't heading back to the igloo they'd been assigned. "Hey, meat for brains, where're you going?"

The warrior gave his firebending friend a mischevous smile before saying, "The girls' tent."

Zuko followed Sokka all the way to the tent that Suki and Katara were sleeping in. They opened the flaps just a bit and watched the girls as they slept. Eventually they shut the flaps again and just reverted to sitting outside the tent. Sokka was found the next morning sleeping in an upright position with his sword in his lap and Zuko was found sleeping in the same position with his arms crossed. Zuko's head was leaning on Sokka's head, and Sokka's head was leaning on Zuko's shoulder. The slumber of innocent boys.

* * *

_Wow, after all this time I FINALLY updated for a change. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I appologize that it isn't incredibly long. The next one will be longer, I promise! Please leave a review anyway!_


	15. Birds Migrate

Suki sat on top of the wall of ice and snow protecting the village from outside intrusions. A few glistening stars could be seen above her head as dawn rapidly approached. A slim piece of the waning moon hovered warily over the western horizon as the sun began to crawl in from the east. She sighed heavily and stood from her spot. Balancing herself precariously on the top of the wall as she walked toward a set of snowy stairs built along the inside edge of the wall. One slip and she would... well... she really didn't want to think about what would happen if she fell from this height.

A few children who had emerged from their tents and igloos caught sight of Suki walking on the top of the wall. They watched her in awe, clapping and cheering as if they were observing a masterful performance. The giddy laughter alerted some of the other villagers to also watch Suki perform her balancing act. Suki wasn't too fond of having an audience. Her arms were out from her sides as she carefully and uncertainly made each step on the slippery ice that coated the wall.

She was relieved when she finally made it to the stairs, however, by that time her audience had multiplied in size. She hurried away before anyone was even given the opportunity to speak with her. She found her way back to Gran-gran and Pakku's igloo with little trouble. As she entered she was greeted with several smiles from her friends and... well... _soon-to-be_ family. Gran-gran motioned for her to take a seat at the table while she got some soup for the girl. Suki smiled and took a seat between Katara and Zuko.

Katara was caught up in telling a story about a waterbender that lived in the Fire Nation. An older woman who was originally from the Southern Watertribe. Katara was explaining that this elderly woman had been the last waterbender of the Southern Tribe until she had come along generations later. Hama, Katara said her name was, had forced her into learning the dreadful art of bloodbending. Sokka added a detail here and there as Katara told her story. Suki had found herself genuinely interested in said tale.

"Hama was actually really kind... if not a little... er... _traumatized_--" Sokka interrupted Katara's statement, "Are you kidding me? That lady was completely insane!"

"Sokka! Have a little compassion! Being imprisoned and treated like she was, I don't blame Hama for her feelings of desparation!"

He made a face at Katara's rebuttle, "Well, _Suki_ was imprisoned in the _Boiling Rock_!"

Suki stopped eating her food at the mention of the prison in the middle of a boiling volcano. She had never told anyone what had actually occured there. She supposed there was no reason to tell anyone, though... she wouldn't want them worrying about her. Zuko caught notice of Suki's sudden reaction to Sokka's words. He raised a brow in her direction and waited for Sokka to continue, "That's the most high-security prison in the whole _Fire Nation_! _She's_ not crazy and running around framing the moon spirit for stuff! Anywhere else is _nothing_ in comparison, so really, Hama _has_ no excuse... she was just a looney old Inn Keeper with a strange puppet-fetish."

Katara had opened her mouth to say something, but Suki spoke before she had the chance, "Actually, Sokka... Katara's right... my time in the prison was_ the_ most traumatic experience of my life. I really don't want to talk about it--"

"No one expects you to!" Pakku interjected, "I think this conversation has gone far enough. Now, when are you all leaving again?" He added quickly, "I'm sure the Avatar will want you to check in with him soon."

Zuko couldn't take his eyes off of Suki's face. She looked as if she were reliving a distant memory, one that she wasn't so fond of. Her eyes seemed to stare off into space with a glazed over expression. Somehow all those feelings and thoughts had been conveyed to him simply by studying her face, even though all she was doing was staring at a half-eaten bowl of soup.

Sokka put a finger to his chin thoughtfully, "Well, now that I think about it, we should probably leave in the morning."

He looked to Katara for confirmation that this was a good assumption. She nodded in response.

**xXx**

Suki could've sworn there was an icicle hanging from her numb nose. The bitterly cold weather really did a number on the warrior's body; she was freezing right down to the marrow in her bones. Hawky, who also wasn't very used to the cold regions of the South Pole, was perched on Suki's shoulder, shivering his tail feathers off. Suki felt sort of bad for the bird.

She was carrying a sleeping bag for herself in her arms. As she approached the giant six-legged animal, Hawky flew up onto one of Appa's horns to get a better view of what was going on. Suki climbed Appa's tail and tied the bed roll to the saddle so it wouldn't fly away during his next flight. "You're so slow." Suki heard Katara joke from somewhere behind her back.

She glanced over her shoulder to make sure it was, indeed, the waterbender she had heard. "Well, not all of us are so fortunate to be traveling in a first-class Fire Nation ship." Suki teased, continuing to tie down the loose objects on Appa's saddle.

Appa grunted conversationally. Both girls laughed at that. Suddenly, the boys ran out of one of the huts and raced over to the sky bison. By the time they actually reached Appa, though, they were both panting up a storm. "Suki! Suki! Guess what?!!" Sokka cried out, obviously excited about something.

"You finally got a life!" Katara asked in mock surprise.

Sokka narrowed his eyes at his sister, "NO! I mean... YES! I mean... _KATARA_!!"

"What?" She questioned innocently with a slight chuckle.

Zuko put a hand on Sokka's shoulder to calm him. "Pakku has agreed to nominate Sokka and I for positions in the Order of the White Lotus."

Suki slid down Appa's tail, flinging her arms around her fiancé's neck. "Sokka, that's wonderful!" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I know, isn't it?!" He spun her around in a circle.

"Well, I just said it was!" She told him laughing.

Katara very pointedly coughed. "A-hem! Yeah, still over here."

Sokka set his future wife's feet onto the snowy ground. Katara asked, "So, what does this mean for you guys?"

Zuko and Sokka exchanged looks before the Fire Lord responded, "Well, we'll be kept inside the loop of the Order's inner workings. Things like my father's imprisonment and such... it may very well help with my sister, too."

His voice lowered as he spoke of Azula. Suki's brows furrowed; she was deep in thought. Zuko had once been in a similar situation as Azula... not _crazed_, but rather _confused_. Suki was brought back to reality as she heard Sokka ask her if she was all right. "Huh? O-oh yeah, I'm okay."

Her thoughts began turning, though. What was it that made Zuko choose this path rather than the one he had originally been set upon? Her eyes widened, suddenly realizing the point where his morale was finally set in stone. She remembered when he lost all ability to firebend during Aang's training at the Western Air Temple. The two had gone in search of some form of insight into the origins of firebending.

As Suki continued about her business of packing-up Appa's saddle, droning out Sokka and Zuko's boring explainations of meetings and such, she thought about Zuko's amazing transformation. It was true that he had regained his ability to bend, in fact it was probably even stronger now than it had been before; whatever it was that he had discovered, it had permanently changed him. That was for certain. Her mind set to work: if only Azula could be exposed to the same treatment... maybe... just maybe...

She paused in her thoughts. What if she was wrong? What if it was too late to change anything about Azula? Was it even worth the risk? Suki didn't know. She guessed that would be up to the Fire Lord, seeing how it was _his_ sister, afterall. She flung a bag of food supplies onto her back, and hefted it up to Appa's saddle. The only other thing Suki could think of was Zuko's mother. He didn't speak of her very often, and when he did he didn't say much. Suki wondered if that woman might be an important figure in reshaping Azula's mental disposition. Suki shrugged to herself; she supposed it was a possibility.

"You know, Suki, we should really start planning our wedding!" Sokka exclaimed as he climbed up Appa's tail.

She laughed, "Oh really?"

"Yes! Now, I, myself would sort of like a Spring Wedding. Maybe April 4th. That was my parents' wedding day. I think that tree might actually bloom again in around that time! And if not... well... it may not be the prettiest wedding, but it'll definitely be memorable!"

Sokka randomly decided to aid Suki in packing. He noticed immediately that she had only packed enough supplies for herself. "Hey, that is definitely not going to be enough food for the two of us. I'll go ask Gran to pack some more."

"Oh but Sokka, I--"

He smiled at her, "Don't worry about it! Gran-gran won't care, I promise! It's not a problem, I'll just go talk to her, okay? Be back in few minutes!"

"Sokka, wait, I--!" Before Suki even had a chance to argue the matter, he was gone.

**xXx**

She had promised she would never leave him. It was his worst fear, to lose her and be unable to protect her or keep her happy. She knew this yet here she stood with Appa ready to take flight without Sokka. Suki sighed to herself, a puff of fog escaping her mouth as she did so. She would never want to hurt Sokka, but sometimes, in order to protect the person you love most, some things are unavoidable.

"Well, Buddy," she turned to the sky-bison, "I guess it's just you and me this time."

"And where do you two intend to go?"

Suki immediately assumed a defensive stance, sword unsheathed and ready to strike. Zuko faced her with his arms crossed and a displeased expression. She resheathed her sword. There was no point in fighting Zuko. She would still be leaving tonight regardless of whatever he had to say. "If you must know, Appa and I are going to the Earth Kingdom."

"And you don't plan to take Sokka, why?"

"Because..." Suki turned away from him, "This is something I have to do on my own... I need to regain my honor."

"Don't talk to _me_ about regaining honor... it took me _years_ to regain my honor. Trust me, I completely understand how you feel. But you and Sokka are getting _married_, Suki... _married_ couples don't keep secrets from eachother... does Sokka know about this?"

Her brow furrowed at him. "No; and I don't intend to tell him, either... he'll only protest and insist on accompanying me."

Zuko moved closer to her, and pulled her chin up to meet his eyes. He gazed into the pools of violet staring back at him, and in her eyes he could see determination. He wasn't stupid. There were signs everywhere. He knew exactly what was going on in Suki's mind. Of course, Sokka, thick-headed as he is, probably wouldn't have picked up on such things. "This is about what happened while you were detained in the Boiling Rock... isn't it?"

"Yes."

"_And_ it's about Azula."

It was a statement, not a question. He was surprised when she gave him an answer after a short moment of silence. "Yes."

He sighed. "Suki, Azula is _my_ problem. You forget about her; I'll handle it. You should stay here in the South Pole like Sokka suggested; where it's safe."

She glared at him and stabbed his chest with her slender index finger. "I don't think so. No _one_ and no_where_ is safe while Azula is on the loose and I have a personal score to settle with her. So while your _Lazy-Fire-Lord-Butt_ is sitting around doing _nothing_, I'm going to go out there and finish what _she_ started." Suki backed away from Zuko and climbed up onto Appa's saddle, "I'm not getting married until I'm good and ready... and I'm not ready yet."

Zuko didn't move from his spot on the icy ground. "He's gonna find out when he wakes up in the morning..."

"I know." She replied defiantly.

"He'll think you've walked out on him. That there wasn't enough in his power to keep you happy here... it's going to break his heart." Zuko continued to gaze up at her, hoping his reminders would be enough to make her reconsider.

She stopped abruptly at Zuko's words. It was as if he had paralyzed her in her place like a Shirshrew. A puff of fog escaped her chapped lips as she sighed. "...I know." Suki crawled onto Appa's head and grasped the reins firmly, "But I'm going to set things _right_. Appa, Yip-yip!"

Zuko stood and watched as Appa leapt into the air and soared off into the dark night sky. A freezing wind brushed past him, and he shivered in his parka. He felt kind of lonely standing there just watching the empty sky... not even the stars were visible beyond the heavy clouds hanging overhead. Perhaps they would be expecting a midnight snowstorm. "And she's gone... just like that." It startled him to hear someone else's voice come up beside him.

He jumped a little when he saw Sokka standing there with Hawky perched on his shoulder. Zuko wondered if Sokka was going to beat him for not trying to stop the Kyoshi Warrior from leaving the giant block of ice known as the South Pole. But he didn't. Sokka just stood there and watched the only white cloud in the night sky--the sky bison--fly into the vast nothingness of black above his head. He locked gazes with the messenger hawk and pointed after the bison. He then had the bird hop on his forearm and released him into the sky. The two teenage boys stood motionless and simply watched the bird chase after the six-legged beast. Zuko thought Sokka was taking Suki's departure fairly well. He saw Sokka clutch the hilt of his meteorite blade. There was no moon tonight. Zuko saw Sokka's jaw was clenched. Not even the Moon Princess Yue could protect Suki... Zuko knew that's what worried Sokka the most.

The Fire Lord reassuringly rested his mitten covered hand on Sokka's shoulder. He knew about Sokka's first girlfriend; _'She turned into the moon'_. That's what he had said. Zuko also knew the single condition upon which Suki had agreed to marry the wolf warrior: he had to choose one girl over the other. Having chosen Suki, it must've been extremely difficult for Sokka to turn around now and know that Yue wouldn't--couldn't help him. Sokka spared a glance at Zuko, his face was definitely crestfallen. Zuko attempted a comforting smile, but Sokka just returned his gaze to the fading white oddity in the otherwise empty sky over the endless ocean.

**xXx**

Suki heard a bird screech from behind her. Her brow furrowed and she saw Hawky racing to catch up with her and Appa. Once the bird came in for a landing on her arm, she removed the roll of parchment from his back. Who was this from? Did she really want to know? She feared she all ready knew. Suki carefully unrolled the parchment to reveal his, barely legible, chicken-scratch handwriting.

_Suki,_

_I don't know where you're going, or what you plan on doing when you get there, but know I'll be waiting when you're ready to come home. I'll have Gran-gran make some roast duck, maybe. Just do whatever it is you have to do. I'm rooting for you!!!! If I don't see you until our Wedding, then I'll see you at the top of the aisle._

_April 4th. Don't forget it! _

The signature had been smudged by a drop of water. Suki wiped her eyes and folded the letter up before placing it in her pocket. Her eyes became lit by a sudden ferocity. She made herself a promise as the wind whipped past her face in the cold night as she sped away from her fiancé... **April 4th.** She _wouldn't_ forget.

* * *

_Wow... Guuuyyyyssssss, lol. You're supposed to be telling me when I haven't updated in FOREVER!!! lol XD_

_Next chapter will be final in Book 2 of this series. I plan on a Book 3 to follow. Bear with me! The story's not over YET! Hope you like! Please review! ;)_


End file.
